


Les Suites Logiques

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: C'était juste la suite logique de tout ça et de leur histoire... la suite logique après avoir arrêté l'Apocalypse ensemble...





	1. Habiter avec lui

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> bon, me revoilà dans un nouveau fandom (encore) avec un nouveau ship et un nouvel OS.
> 
> J'entendais parler de Goog Omens (De Bons Présages) depuis un petit moment et l'autre jour, je me suis dis : allez hop, regarde la série, t'as rien de plus important à faire. Alors je l'ai regardé et... je dois avouer qu'au premier visionnage j'ai pas été convaincue du tout. J'ai trouvé ça trop WTF pour moi mais... et parce que j'aime pas rester sur du négatif sans avoir donner une deuxième chance, je l'ai revu une deuxième fois et une troisième, et au final, j'ai bien aimé et je me suis attachée aux héros angélico-démoniaques de cette série.
> 
> Je me suis ensuite procurer le livre que j'ai lu a une vitesse dont je ne me savais pas capable et j'ai aussi aimé, avec, toutefois, une préférence pour la série au final.
> 
> Du coup, ici, ce sont biens les héros de la série qu'ils faut voir et pas ceux du livre.
> 
> J'ai hésité sur quel nom j'allais écrire pour le démon... j'ai vu la série à moitié en VOSTFR et à moitié en VF donc j'ai eu les deux prénoms dans les oreilles. Crowley et Rampa. J'avais commencé ce OS avec le nom de Crowley puis j'ai changé pour une raison simple, c'est que MOI, j'associe le prénom de Crowley au ROI de l'Enfer dans SPN, donc j'ai du mal à caler le nom de Crowley avec le personnage de Good Omens. J'ai donc écrit Rampa pour cette fic et je pense que si j'écris d'autres textes sur cette série, ça restera ce prénom.
> 
> Les personnages sont bien entendus pas à moi, la base de l'histoire non plus. Tout est à Gaiman et Pratchett.
> 
> Les persos de la série quand a eux, ben j'ai envie de dire qu'ils sont à leurs géniaux interprètes à savoir, Michael Sheen (que je ne connaissais pas du tout) Et David Tennant (que j'avais déjà énormément apprécié dans le rôle de Bartemius Croupton JR dans HP).
> 
> bref, voilà...
> 
> sinon, c'est du fluff et presque rien d'autre en fait.
> 
> Pas de bêta, parce que je n'en ai plus...
> 
> et j'espère que vous allez apprécié.
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> KitsuneA

Il fallait bien faire quelque chose après être allé manger au Ritz et Rampa ne voulait pas se séparer d'Aziraphale, alors il le suivit dans sa librairie, même si on était dimanche et que c'était fermé.

Les deux amis s'assirent. L'ange dans un fauteuil et le démon sur un petit canapé et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Aziraphale fit un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que l'on a fait du bon boulot, au final ? demanda l'ange et le démon s'avachit dans le canapé histoire d'être bien à l'aise.

\- Franchement, on a empêché l'Apocalypse, je crois pas qu'on puisse faire mieux que ça… même si, du point de vue de nos anciens supérieurs, on aurait dû laisser les choses se faire comme elles le devaient.

\- Je n'arrive toujours à réaliser que mon camp… mon ancien camp, en fait, voulait que le monde disparaisse. C'est incroyable tout de même. Des anges ! termina Aziraphale, outré de ce constat.

\- Comme quoi, on est peut-être tous fait du même bois.

Aziraphale cligna des paupières.

\- Quel bois ? Le créateur ne nous a pas fait en bois.

\- C'est une expression, expliqua Rampa en levant les yeux au ciel, même si ça ne se voyait pas derrière ses lunettes. Bon, dit-il en se levant d'un bond, j'ai réussi à t'inviter à dîner, c'est déjà pas mal… mais, tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, je suis un ange. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de dormir toi non plus, dit l'ange en se levant lentement pour faire face à son ami qui ôta ses lunettes.

\- Certes, mais c'est pas le sujet de la discussion.

Aziraphale attendit une suite ou une explication qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Puis Rampa se lança enfin, dévoilant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Viens chez moi.

Aziraphale parut outré de la proposition et surjoua la chose, plaquant une de ses mains sur son torse en reculant d'un pas.

\- On se connaît depuis des millénaires, on est amis depuis… des millénaires aussi… alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? Après l'invitation à dîner, c'est la suite logique des choses. Tu vas pas passer le reste de ton éternité dans ta librairie à lire toutes les nuits. Viens au moins visiter mon appartement une fois.

L'ange hésita, regardant son ami dans ses yeux de serpent, puis il soupira :

\- D'accord, je viens visiter. Je peux avouer que je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble l'appartement d'un démon. J'espère que tu as des livres chez toi.

Rampa remit ses lunettes sans répondre. Non, il n'en avait pas, mais ça, Aziraphale n'avait pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. L'ange rangea sa librairie, emporta un sac rempli de livres avec lui et sortit avec son ami de son établissement. Il en verrouilla la porte et suivit le démon jusqu'à sa Bentley flambant neuve.

\- Allez monte, mon ange !

Et Aziraphale, rougissant légèrement, s'installa sur le siège passager, son bagage sur les genoux.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

L'ange patientait sur le pas de la porte. Porte noire, bien sûr, évidemment. Il tenait son sac d'une main et attendait que Rampa lui ouvre la porte de chez lui. Depuis le temps qu'ils en parlaient de ce moment, celui où Aziraphale poserait enfin le pied chez le démon… voilà que ce moment, c'était maintenant. L'ange avait pourtant toujours refusé, mais la curiosité avait prit le dessus, cette fois, alors il s'était laissé tenter.

La porte s'ouvrit et le démon entra chez lui, suivit de l'ange qui regarda tout autour, chaque recoin de cette entrée.

\- Ben voilà…, dit simplement Rampa et il referma la porte en claquant des doigts.

\- C'est très… sombre, fit remarquer l'ange et le démon haussa les épaules.

A quoi s'était attendu l'ange ? Hein ? Ange qui, d'ailleurs, partait déjà dans le couloir pour faire le tour de la propriété. Il ouvrit une porte, puis une autre, contempla la pièce découverte -une salle de bain noire et grise-, rien d'incroyable, referma la porte, fit le tour du bureau, regarda le portrait de la Joconde, puis poussa une porte tournante et s'arrêta net, posant son sac par terre. Rampa leva les yeux au ciel. Oh non, Aziraphale avait trouvé la chambre des plantes. Plantes qui, d'ailleurs, frissonnèrent quand elles comprirent que le démon était là et sortirent leur vert le plus magnifique pour leurs feuilles quand elles comprirent qu'IL avait un invité avec LUI.

\- Ohhh, tu as des plantes, s'extasia Aziraphale et il se dirigea vers elles pour les regarder avec étonnement. Elles sont très belles, on dirait que tu t'en occupes très bien.

\- Mmmh, marmonna le démon.

Aziraphale se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien, quelle autre surprise vais-je trouver chez toi ?

L'ange passa à côté du démon et disparu dans un autre couloir. Rampa regarda ses plantes avant de refermer la porte et de retrouver (son) l'ange sur le seuil de sa chambre à coucher.

\- Un problème avec cette pièce ? demanda Rampa, voyant Aziraphale reculer lentement.

\- Et bien… je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir passer plus de quelques minutes dans un endroit aussi sombre.

Rampa regarda la pièce, les murs, le sol, le plafond gris foncé, le lit noir aux draps noirs. Il ne voyait pas le problème.

\- Et mes livres, où vais-je les mettre ?

Rampa maugréa une réponse que l'ange n'entendit pas, et c'était mieux ainsi en fait, puis il entra dans la pièce et fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre.

\- C'est vraiment très sombre, fit encore remarquer l'ange et le démon perdit patience.

\- Mais franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? On est chez moi, tu espérais quoi ?

\- Je pensais que je serais surpris, mais à part les plantes… D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu des plantes ?

\- Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que les démons égayaient leur intérieur avec des êtres vivants crées par le Tout-puissant.

\- Tu connais combien de démons qui ont un appartement ?

Aziraphale soupira. Il n'en connaissait qu'un et son ami le savait bien. Un point pour Rampa sur ce coup-là !

\- Écoute, je veux bien faire un effort pour que tu veuilles bien rester ici et t'installer à long terme. Ce serait bien que tu ais un vrai chez-toi. Alors, tu peux changer certaines choses uniquement si c'est pour une question de confort personnel.

\- Je peux installer une étagère pour mes livres ? demanda l'ange, les yeux pétillant d'impatience.

Rampa fit un geste de la main qui voulait dire : Si tu le veux vraiment, vas-y.

L'ange claqua dans ses doigts et une étagère d'un blanc immaculé apparut contre un mur de la chambre. Le démon grimaça quelque peu mais s'abstint de faire une remarque. Il regarda l'ange sortir des livres de son sac et les disposer avec soin et rigueur sur le nouveau meuble. Aziraphale se recula, une fois son travail terminé et observa l'étagère dont un étage était maintenant rempli de livres de tout genre.

\- Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance et le démon se contenta de lui sourire. Maintenant.. est-ce que je peux changer un peu ce lit trop sombre ?

\- Ah non ! répondit aussitôt Rampa, un peu trop fortement, faisant sursauter son ami.

\- C'est une question de confort personnel. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans un lit qui ressemblent à un cercueil.

Le démon serra les poings, quelque peu en train de regretter d'avoir invité l'ange chez lui, puis il regarda le lit noir aux draps noirs et soupira.

\- Ok, mais choisit juste un côté.

L'ange acquiesça et claqua des doigts. Le côté droit du lit devint blanc progressivement. Bois, oreiller, draps, duvet, tout se para d'une couleur blanche immaculée et lumineuse.

\- C'est tout de même beaucoup mieux comme cela. Encore une dernière chose. Cette chambre manque cruellement de décoration alors…

\- C'est pas vrai ça, coupa Rampa, sur les nerfs, à côté de mon lit j'ai quand même mis un tableau de L'Enfer de Dante. C'est de la décoration.

\- Pas du meilleur goût, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet.

\- Que comptes-tu mettre ? Un tableau avec une représentation du Paradis ?

\- J'avais plutôt en tête un tableau du peintre Claude Monet. Tu connais Monet ?

\- Vaguement.

Aziraphale claqua des doigts et un tableau apparut sur le mur de son côté du lit.

\- Nooon, t'es pas sérieux, dramatisa Rampa, regardant (l'horreur) le tableau qui décorait son mur. Y a des fleurs sur ton machin !

\- Eh bien oui, il y a des fleurs. C'est un tableau de Monet et il peignait beaucoup de fleurs. Je l'ai observé une journée entière quand il a peint ce tableau et plus tard, je le lui ai acheté. C'est un très joli tableau.

\- C'est pas mon avis.

Rampa regarda le tableau d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il comptait l'incendier directement, puis décida que c'était pas si important qu'il ne le faisait penser à son ami. Ce n'était qu'un tableau après tout.

\- Tu sens-tu un peu chez toi ? demanda le démon, curieux de savoir si l'ange allait rester ou non.

\- Oui, je crois. Combien as-tu de plantes ?

Rampa haussa un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Était-ce vraiment important ?

\- Une dizaine, je crois. Mais rares sont celles qui restent longtemps chez moi. Quand elles ne poussent pas comme elles le doivent, je m'en débarrasse.

\- Mais c'est… Enfin, Rampa, tu ne peux pas faire cela ! s'insurgea l'être céleste.

\- J'attends d'elles qu'elles donnent le meilleur et elles le savent parfaitement. Elles n'ont pas le droit de me décevoir.

\- Mais, tu leur parles ? Il paraît qu'il faut leur parler, ça les aide à pousser correctement.

\- Bien sûr que je leur parle. Tous les jours je leur répète qu'elles doivent pousser comme il faut et ne pas avoir de tâches, et ça marche… Bon, des fois, il y en a une qui veut pas faire ce que je demande, alors, elle sert d'exemple aux autres.

\- Tu es cruel, lança Aziraphale, les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais que tu avais changé, vraiment, je veux dire.

\- Et que suis-je censée faire à ton avis? Hein ? Les féliciter quand leurs feuilles sont jaunes ? Et puis quoi encore.

\- Je les féliciterai à ta place, même quand elles auront fait quelques chose qui te déplaira.

\- Ah non ! s'insurgea le démon, catastrophé. Je ne veux pas avoir à gérer des plantes pourries-gâtées qui deviendront capricieuses et demandeuses de compliments.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Bien, ils en reparleront plus tard de cette affaires de plantes. Pour le moment… il était l'heure de lire un peu avant de… de quoi au juste ?

\- Rampa, euh… comment… comment allons-nous nous mettre au lit ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je… Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour tout te dire, j'avais dans l'idée de lire un peu, assis sur mon côté de lit et ensuite… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire après.

\- D'abord, il va falloir te changer.

\- Me changer ? demanda l'ange en regardant ses habits de toujours, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien porter d'autre.

\- Par exemple, les humains mettent des pyjamas pour dormir. Ce sont des habits dans lesquels ils sont à l'aise, pas des ensembles avec gilet et chemise impeccable.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais…. Attends, dit Rampa en levant l'index devant lui. Il claqua des doigts et ses habits habituels disparurent, laissant place à un ensemble noir brillant. Un pantalon qui paraissait très léger et un haut ressemblant vaguement à une chemise au rabais, sertie de quelques boutons.

\- Est-ce que là, tu es en pyjama ?

\- Oui. Tu vois bien que ce ne sont pas mes vêtements habituels. Le mien est en satin parce que… et bien parce qu'il me sied tout simplement. Trouves-toi quelque chose dans ce genre là qui te conviennent.

\- Ah, je vois maintenant.

Aziraphale claqua dans ses doigts et ses habits laissèrent place à un pyjama semblable à celui que portait Rampa, sauf que le haut avait plus de boutons, un col nettement moins en V que celui du démon, qu'il était en flanelle et totalement à motif tartan. Ce qui fit grincer des dents l'ange déchu qui le regardait.

\- Ah, quand même… ouais…, soupira-t-il.

\- Et bien quoi ? s'énerva légèrement Aziraphale.

\- Rien. Oublions ça. Si tu es à l'aise et prêt à te mettre au lit, c'est le plus important. Je me ferai à cette… horreur en tartan que tu portes.

Rampa se dirigea vers le lit de sa démarche souple et unique en son genre et Aziraphale sourit quand il remarqua l'arrière du col de pyjama rouge du démon. Une petite touche de coquetterie qu'il connaissait bien et appréciait chez son ami. L'ange se dirigea vers son nouveau meuble remplis de livres, en prit un avec lui et s'assit sur son côté du lit, tout au bord du matelas, les pieds bien ancrés sur le tapis noir.

\- Tu vas pas rester dans cette position tout de même ? demanda Rampa et Aziraphale tourna la tête vers lui pour voir que le démon était assis sur le lit, les jambes allongées sur le matelas, un oreiller calé dans son dos, appuyé contre la tête de lit.

L'ange adopta la même position et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas désagréable d'être assit dans un lit… dans ce lit, crut-il bon de corriger. Et après, que convient-il de faire ?

Rampa retira ses lunettes noires, les posa sur une table de nuit à côté de la place où il était assis et dit :

\- Lis ton livre et ensuite, quand tu sentiras que tu seras fatigué, allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. Le reste va se faire tout seul. Quand il fait une température idéale dans la chambre, que tu es installé sur un bon matelas, dans le noir… alors le sommeil vient sans trop de problème.

\- As-tu… Tu a dû t'habituer au sommeil ? À dormir, je veux dire ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne m'a pas prit beaucoup de temps. Je suis un démon, j'aime le péché de la paresse… de temps en temps.

\- Alors ça ne va peut-être pas fonctionné pour moi. Je suis un ange et je ne commets pas de péché, c'est bien connu.

Rampa ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Toi, tu ne commets pas de péché ? Et ta gourmandise sans frontière ? La gourmandise est un Péché, mon ange, tu le sais très bien.

\- J'aime les bons plats, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mal.

\- Persuade-toi de ce dont tu as envie. Il n'empêche que, la gourmandise, est inscrite dans la liste des péchés capitaux.

Aziraphale se racla la gorge, ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans la lecture de celui-ci après que ses lunettes soient apparues sur son nez, ignorant le démon au sourire triomphal qui se tenait à ses côtés.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Azirphale lut plusieurs pages, puis plusieurs autres et quand il ferma son livre, il voulut parler avec Rampa, mais se rendit compte que le démon dormait. Il était allongé sur son côté du lit, tournant le dos à l'ange, sa tête bien calée dans un oreiller noir moelleux et il respirait doucement. L'ange cligna des yeux et chercha à savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il se rendit compte qu'il était très tard et décida de s'allonger, sur le dos, laissant sa tête s'enfoncer légèrement dans l'oreiller blanc. Il remonta le duvet sur lui et attendit. Attendit… mais il ne sentit aucun sommeil venir. Rien, pas même une sensation de lassitude ou d'ennui. Il claqua dans ses doigts et la lumière s'éteignit sur sa table de nuit blanche, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. L'ange ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le souffle régulier du démon qui dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Rampa ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil et il se redressa en baillant, s'étendant comme un félin souple. Il fit craquer sa nuque et sursauta soudain. L'espace à côté de lui était vide. Blanc et vide.

\- Aziraphale ? dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à toute la pièce.

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre en hâte. Il parcouru les couloirs à la recherche de l'ange, mais ne le trouva nulle part dans l'appartement. Oh non ! Avait-il fuit ? Avait-il détesté être chez le démon ? Rampa parcouru le couloir de la salle des plantes et s'arrêta net quand il vit sur un morceau de colonne blanche un petit pot avec une plante fleurit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il regarda ses plantes, se demandant lesquelles avaient bien pu produire un ''bébé plante'' puis il se frappa le front. Les plantes ne faisaient pas de bébé tout prêt et en pot. Ça devait venir d'Aziraphale.

Il secoua la tête, dépité, et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ses ''protégées''. Il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et Aziraphale entra dans le couloir, semblant illuminé de sa présence et sa bonne humeur les mur gris qui l'entouraient. Rampa sentit son souffle revenir à la normale et il soupira en s'asseyant disgracieusement sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Bonjour mon cher, dit l'ange avec le sourire, un cornet entre les mains que Rampa reconnu comme venant de la boulangerie du quartier.

\- T'étais où ? s'enquit le démon en se plantant en face de l'ange, attendant une réponse. J'ai cru que tu étais partis !

\- Oh non, je suis simplement sortis un peu. J'ai vu une boutique de fleurs et j'ai acheté une plante pour ta collection et ensuite-

\- Une plante à fleurs, grinça Rampa en coupant l'ange sans culpabilité.

\- Certes, je l'ai trouvé très jolie et les autres ont eu l'air de l'apprécier aussi. Et je suis allé à la boulangerie. Veux-tu un croissant ?

Rampa donna un coup dans le cornet qui tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha un peu vers l'ange, ses yeux de serpent exorbités.

\- Je ne veux pas de croissant ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises quand tu quittes mon lit, bordel ! J'ai eu la peu-

Mais Rampa s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, conscient qu'il allait trop loin, et recula de deux pas en se retournant, dos à l'ange qui se baissait déjà pour ramasser le cornet de croissants tombé au sol.

\- J'ai fermé la porte à clé, je ne suis pas un imbécile.

\- Je sais. Laisse tomber, maugréa le démon en reprenant place sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête dans les mains.

\- Oh…, s'étonna l'être céleste, serrant son cornet de croissants contre lui, tu étais inquiet ? Tu as cru que j'étais rentré chez moi ?

Rampa sursauta sur place et lança un regard mauvais à l'ange qui n'en tint pas compte.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement et Rampa se leva, lui fit face, attrapa le cornet des mains de l'ange et plongea sa main dedans pour en sortir un croissant encore tiède qu'il enfourna en deux bouchées pour se donner une contenance, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans la débilité.

\- Tu sais que, je n'aime pas les fleurs, grinça le serpent, la bouche désormais vide.

\- Eh bien, tu as dit que je devais me sentir chez moi ici, j'ai pensé qu'une petite plante à fleurs serait la bienvenue.

\- C'est un peu excessif de dire qu'elle est la bienvenue, mais je vais la tolérer chez moi si tu y tiens.

\- Merci, dit l'ange, reconnaissant.

Il tendit un autre croissant à Rampa et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans une pièce qui servait de cuisine même si elle n'était pas fonctionnelle. Mais il y avait une petite table noire et deux chaises rouges au milieu de la pièce et c'était tout de même mieux pour déjeuner que dans le bureau. Le démon et l'ange prirent place et le premier servit un chocolat chaud au deuxième pendant qu'il mangeait un croissant avec délicatesse et raffinement. Totalement à l'opposé de la façon dont Rampa avait avalé son premier.

\- Tu as dormis la nuit passée ? s'enquit Rampa, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore posé la question à son ami.

\- Non, mais ce n'était pas très important que je dorme.

\- Qu'as-tu fais alors pendant la nuit ?

L'ange rougit légèrement, baissa la tête, se racla la gorge, avala une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud, reposa sa tasse doucement, s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissus et changea de sujet :

\- Je suis heureux que ce monde existe encore. Si nous n'avions pas empêché la Grande Bataille entre nos anciens clans, il n'y auraient pas de croissants sur cette table ce matin, d'ailleurs, cette table n'existerait certainement plus non plus.

Rampa plissa les yeux, contrarié du changement de sujet pas du tout subtil de son ami, mais il se contenta de manger son troisième croissant sans faire plus de commentaire. Il saurait certainement plus tard ce que l'ange avait fait de sa nuit.

* * *

* * *

_L'ange n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa nuit, à dire vrai. Il avait essayé de dormir et comme ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il s'était assis dans le lit et avait rallumé la lumière. Il avait prévu de lire à nouveau pour passer le temps, mais son regard était tombé sur un démon endormi, roulé en boule, tel un serpent, qui respirait doucement à côté de lui. Et la vue lui avait plu. Il avait donc passé sa nuit à regarder Rampa dormir, mais ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, pas même pour un bon dîner au Ritz ou pour des crêpes._

_Il avait quitté le démon des yeux aux première lueurs du jour et pour éviter de penser aux sensations qui se disputaient en lui depuis des heures, il était allé se promener dans le quartier. Il avait acheté une plante en pot sur un coup de tête, puis était revenu la déposer chez Rampa. Voyant que son ami dormait encore, il était ressorti pour acheter un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Manger ferait sûrement passer la sensation de vide étrange qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Aziraphale était convaincu que c'était la bonne solution._

* * *

* * *

Mais ça n'avait rien changé à son état et l'ange dû rapidement reconnaître que la sensation n'était pas provoquée par la faim, ni l'envie de nourriture, mais par le fait que Rampa était à proximité de lui et c'était perturbant.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda Rampa, un brin inquiet et l'ange releva la tête, enfin, pour le regarder.

\- Oui. Oui ça va très bien. Peux-tu me conduire à ma librairie tout à l'heure ? Je vais revoir les horaires d'ouverture.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, susurra le démon avec le sourire et l'Aziraphale se sentit heureux.

\- Je veux vivre ici avec toi, dit-il, sûr de lui.

Le démon, surprit, laissa tomber le morceau de croissant qu'il avait en main sur la table et se secoua ensuite.

\- Je ne dormirai peut-être jamais, mais ce n'est pas important. Je trouve que ton appartement est… Il est confortable, même s'il est un peu sombre par endroit.

\- Parfait. On mettra ton nom sur la sonnette à l'entrée.

L'ange sourit au démon qui lui sourit en retour. C'était comme une sorte de nouvel Accord passé entre eux deux. Un Accord d'un autre genre, cette fois-ci.


	2. Un nom de plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous
> 
> j'avais prévu qu'il n'y aurait que le premier texte pour cette histoire, et que ce ne serait qu'un OS et puis, j'ai finalement eu envie de continuer sur la lancée des suites logiques de la vie de Rampa et d'Aziraphale.
> 
> Donc voici une deuxième partie, plus courte que la première.
> 
> bonne lecture

Rampa pinça les lèvres pour ne pas s'énerver d'avantage. Il faisait vraiment un effort surhumain -si l'on pouvait parler ainsi- pour ne pas se mettre en colère et envoyer balader l'ange qui vivait désormais avec lui dans son appartement. Et qui dit partage d'appartement, dit partage de porte d'entrée et donc, partage de sonnette. Ça aurait dû être simple.

Rampa avait ôté l'ancien papier au dessus du bouton de la sonnette et comptait simplement en refaire un nouveau en ajoutant le nom d'Aziraphale, mais l'ange casse-pieds/compliqué/énervant/ -rayé la/les mention/s inutile/s- avait mis son grain sel dans cette affaire.

\- Enfin, Rampa, tu ne peux pas simplement ajouter mon nom et c'est tout. Un peu de style tout de même. Tu as écris ton nom entier et pour moi, tu comptais mettre juste, Aziraphale ?

\- Il me semble que c'est encore ainsi que tu t'appelles, non ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je me disais… tu as bien changé ton prénom toi, et même plusieurs fois. Tu es devenu Anthony J. Rampa au fil du temps avec un J. qui ne veut rien dire et qui ne vient de nulle part. Je ne peux décemment pas simplement m'appeler Aziraphale. Mon nom va faire ridicule à côté du tien.

Rampa ferma les yeux et serra son poing sur son stylo, qu'il cassa en deux.

Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et fit le tour du meuble rouge pour s'asseoir sur celui-ci et se pencher sur l'ange, assit sur une chaise. Il ôta ses lunettes lentement et plongea son regard de serpent dans les yeux bleus ciel de l'être céleste qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis une bonne heure déjà.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fous de ce que je vais noter sur ce foutu papier. Dis-moi simplement ce que je dois écrire avant que je perde patience.

\- Peut-être que je devrais me trouver un nouveau prénom et faire comme toi. Utiliser mon prénom de base comme nom de famille. Ne serait-ce pas plus logique ?

Le démon recula légèrement en secouant la tête. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et remit ses lunettes à leur place.

\- Je pourrais me prénommer… quelque chose comme… Harry ? Un prénom très anglais.

\- Harry Aziraphale ? grinça le serpent.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas le prénom idéal. Tu as raison.

\- Je n'ai rien dit et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis. Mais eh, si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as pas déjà un nom de famille ? ajouta le démon, se souvenant soudain de ce fait et de l'écriture présente en dessus de la porte de la librairie de l'ange. Ssssi, il me semble bien que tu t'appelles monsieur Fall.

\- Fell, corrigea Aziraphale.

\- Eh ben voilà ! J'écris Anthony J. Rampa et Aziraphale Fell et on n'en parle plus.

L'ange fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et Rampa tapa son poing sur le bureau.

\- QUOI ENCORE ? hurla-t-il à l'attention de son ami, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Le démon se leva de son bureau et fit les cent pas dans la pièce en maugréant contre ce maudit ange qui ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

\- Satané ange de mes deux ! maugréa le démon, puis il se retourna vivement quand il sentit une aura bien connue derrière lui. Il se retrouva en face d'Aziraphale, légèrement courroucé.

\- Ah tiens, monsieur Fell est de retour, grinça le serpent.

\- Alexander Aziraphale ? Ça sonne bien, non ?

\- Quoi ?

Rampa dû prendre quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce que l'ange venait de lui dire, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Écoute, Aziraphale, c'est très bien. Pourquoi veux-tu changer ?

\- Tu as changé toi, dit simplement l'ange en fusillant du regard le serpent en face de lui.

\- Mais je m'appelais Rampant, en même temps. Mets-toi à ma place quand je me présentais aux humains. Bonjour, je suis Rampant, une bestiole répugnante que vous avez le droit d'écraser si vous le souhaitez ! dit-il, très sarcastique, sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire .Je n'avais pas le choix de changer.

\- Ah oui, et Anthony, c'était obligatoire ? grinça l'ange en croisant les bras sur son torse, mécontent. C'est pas ton vrai prénom !

\- C'est ça qui t'embête ? Mais, tu ne m'as jamais appelé Anthony, de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé Anthony parce que c'est vraiment trop étrange. Je ne suis pas habitué.

\- Depuis 1941, tu ne t'es pas habitué ? Tu te fous de moi, là !

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas voulu m'y habituer, envoya Aziraphale, s'approchant de Rampa pour lui faire face de plus près.

\- Merci pour cette vérité. Tu sais quoi, je vais rien écrire sur ce foutu papier parce que je pense pas pouvoir m'habituer à voir un autre nom à côté du mien.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se ravisa et la referma. Ok, il fallait qu'ils se calment tous les deux, cette histoire de nom sur la sonnette partait trop loin.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement, sincèrement navré de s'être mis dans cet état pour une affaire de noms.

Rampa se détendit et repartit vers son bureau. Il écrivit quelque chose sur un papier et revint vers Aziraphale. Il lui tendit le papier et l'ange le prit, le regarda et sourit.

\- C'est parfait, dit-il, content.

Rampa soupira, ravi et fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le démon et l'ange s'y dirigèrent, puis ils ouvrirent la porte, sortirent sur le palier et l'être céleste colla le papier en dessus de la sonnette avec lenteur, savourant ce petit moment de bonheur tout doux.

Rampa et lui se regardèrent une fois le papier collé et rentrèrent dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

La voisine de palier de Rampa, une femme dans la cinquantaine qui occupait son temps à observer par le judas de sa porte ce qui se passait dans les couloirs, sortit de chez elle, regarda à gauche, à droite et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le palier de monsieur Rampa pour regarder ce que lui et son nouvel ami fraîchement débarqué avaient trafiqués juste avant. Elle se pencha pour lire, les yeux plissés, la nouvelle étiquette au dessus de la sonnette.

A. J. Rampa

A. Z. Fell

La bonne femme haussa les épaules et rentra chez elle. Rien de bien intéressant, au final. Ça n'avait pas vallu la peine de sortir pour si peu, ni d'ailleurs, d'entendre autant de bruit venant d'à côté pour une chose aussi futile et sans importance...

Mais de l'importance, ça n'en avait peut-être pas pour une bonne femme seule dans la cinquantaine qui s'ennuyait dans sa vie, mais ça en avait pour le démon et l'ange.

* * *

* * *

Et ils étaient justement assis dans la cuisine de l'appartement, trinquant avec un verre de champagne.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, mon ange ! dit Rampa, avec un sourire doux.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, mon cher, corrigea Aziraphale, souriant lui aussi.

Et les verres tintèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà pour ce deuxième texte,
> 
> il y en aura d'autres (bien sûr) maintenant que l'idée est lancée :-)
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA


	3. La petite plante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> troisième petit texte pour cette suite logique
> 
> j'avais l'idée depuis quelques jours mais pas le temps ou pas mon pc pour l'écrire. Mais le voilà maintenant du coup.
> 
> bonne lecture

Elle les narguait un petit peu, la p'tite nouvelle apportée par le visiteur du maître. Elle les regardait un peu de haut malgré sa taille minuscule et ses feuilles ridiculement vertes claires comme celles d'une bébé plante. Elle les narguait, les grandes plantes de Rampa et elles n'aimaient pas vraiment cela. Parce que la petite plante, elle n'était pas au maître, alors il ne lui disait jamais rien, pas une seule fois. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque quand elle avait perdue deux feuilles, ni quand elle avait 'oublié' de pousser plus, ni même quand il y avait eue une tache sur l'une de ses pétales de fleurs. Rien.

Le maître la regardait à peine, à vrai dire. Parfois, il la scrutait une seconde en grinçant des dents, mais jamais il ne lui parlait, pas même pour la menacer. Non, c'était toujours le visiteur du maître, le type en blanc, qui s'occupait de la petite plante à fleurs et pour lui, elle sortait ses plus beaux atouts, à chaque fois et recevait mille compliments.

Les plantes du maître avaient bien vu que le type en blanc aurait aimé leur parler à elles aussi, mais il ne le faisait jamais. Sûrement, n'osait-il pas le faire à cause du maître. Avait-il peur de lui ? Possible… bien que, sur beaucoup d'autres sujets, il semblait savoir lui tenir tête sans craindre la moindre engueulade ni la moindre représailles. Quand le maître ne fermait pas la porte tournante de l'allée des plantes, elles entendaient ce qui se passait dans les autres pièces de l'appartement, sauf dans la chambre qui se trouvait trop loin, mais c'était pas important d'entendre jusque là. Aussi, elles avaient remarquées que le maître pardonnait beaucoup au type en blanc, qu'il lui demandait même pardon et lui parlait parfois avec douceur en l'appelant ''mon ange'', et le type en blanc appelait le maître ''mon cher'', pas toujours, mais très souvent. L'ambiance avait changée dans l'appartement, les plantes le ressentaient bien. Le visiteur, qui s'était installé à long terme, changeait l'atmosphère générale du lieu et l'humeur parfois cassante du maître.

Il changeait tout cela à tel point qu'un matin, le maître et le type en blanc vinrent ensemble dans la pièce des plantes et chacun de leur côté, entreprirent de leur mettre de l'eau et de leur parler.

Alors que le type en blanc faisait des compliments à la petite plante devenue prétentieuse avec le temps, le maître menaçait les siennes pour qu'elles ne relâchent pas leurs efforts.. et cela aurait pu en rester là… mais, le type en blanc était intervenu avec douceur.

\- Voyons mon cher, tu devrais être plus doux avec ces jolies plantes que tu as là. Elles donnent de leur meilleur pour toi et tu ne les félicites jamais.

Le maître avait grincé, puis sifflé entre ses dents, tel un serpent rampant au sol. Il avait regardé toutes ses plantes les unes après les autres, puis la petite plante à fleurs et avait soupiré.

\- OK, c'est bien les filles… vous êtes très… belles.

Les plantes n'en étaient pas revenues. C'était incroyable parce qu'elles avaient pensées ne jamais entendre un mot gentil de la part du maître.

Elles frissonnèrent de joie, leurs feuilles produisant un son doux de froissement délicat et si elles avaient pu, elles auraient rougies. Elles se gonflèrent d'orgueil.

\- Tout de même, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? avait demandé, le type en blanc, tout sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais on verra bien. Mais si ta méthode ne fonctionne pas correctement et qu'elles se relâchent, je me débarrasserais de chacune d'entre elles sans aucun état d'âme. Vous avez bien compris, les filles ?

Les plantes avaient fait bouger leurs feuilles pour acquiescer puis elles avaient vu le maître prendre la petite plante à fleurs dans ses mains et la regarder longuement.

\- Tu vois ce que tu as fait, toi, hein ? Maintenant je suis obligé de changer de méthode pour mes plantes.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, mon cher, avait gentiment dit le type en blanc, prenant la petite plante des mains du maître et la reposant sur sa colonne blanche. Il avait sourit au maître, avec douceur, puis était sortit de la pièce des plantes. Le maître avait regardé ses plantes, la petite plante et il avait dit, un peu las :

\- Il sera là pour longtemps, vous avez de la chance que j'aie croisé sa route. C'est pas moi qui aurait fait l'effort d'être mielleux avec des plantes si l'angelot était pas là pour me le demander. Continuer à pousser que je ne regrette pas ma gentillesse.

Et il était partit en refermant la porte tournante.

Les plantes avaient regardées la petite plante qui les avait scrutée en retour. Un respect mutuel venait de s'installer entre elles, maintenant, elles allaient s'unir et cesser de s'envier ou de crâner, pour être au top et ne pas décevoir le…NON, les maîtres.

— — - - - - - - - - -

* * *

* * *

****

**_oo00oo_ **

_Environ une heure plus tôt…_

Rampa et Aziraphale étaient assis sur leur lit, l'un avec un livre, l'autre avec… rien.

\- C'est écrit ici, que les plantes sont comme tous les êtres vivants, elles poussent mieux si on leur donne du temps, de la douceur et de l'amour.

\- Dis pas de conneries, avait grincé le démon.

\- Rampa… ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, au moins une fois. Tu as peur que tes plantes ne t'écoutent plus ?

\- Qu'elles ne me respectent plus, disons plutôt. Je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent n'importe quoi après cela en pensant que je suis devenu gentil.

\- Rampa, soupira Aziraphale, je sais que, tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Avec moi, mais aussi avec les humains et je suis certain que tu peux l'être avec les plantes.

\- Je peux… je peux essayer mais… j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là. Si je vais les voir et que je suis soudain gentil sans explications, elles ne vont pas comprendre d'où vient le changement.

\- Je vois. Tu veux jouer la comédie devant elles pour leur montrer que tu vas être gentil avec elles parce que je te le demande et non pas sans raison.

\- C'est ça. Je compte garder un minimum d'autorité et d'amour propre tout de même.

Aziraphale avait sourit, était sortit du lit, avait rangé son livre à sa place puis ouvert la porte quand Rampa était arrivé à sa hauteur et ensemble, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la pièce des plantes.


	4. Délaisser le Ritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouvel os pour ce soir. Une petite histoire de restaurant
> 
> bonne lecture

Aziraphale était rentré après sa journée -deux heures de temps, en vrai- à la librairie avec le sourire. Il avait salué d'un geste de la main la voisine fouineuse derrière son judas et avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement de Rampa avant de la refermer doucement et de crier dans le couloir :

\- Je suis rentré !

\- Je sais ! avait répondu la voix du démon et Rampa était apparu au bout du couloir de l'entrée pour accueillir son ange avec le sourire.

\- Désolé. J'oublie parfois que tu sens ma présence sans avoir besoin de te concentrer, mais il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup arriver ici et annoncer que je suis rentré.

Azirapapahe se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, Rampa sur ses talons, et se débarrassa de sa veste, la mettant proprement sur le dossier d'une chaise blanche nouvellement arrivée dans l'appartement.

\- Ce soir, ça te tente qu'on aille dîner quelque part ? Je t'invite, annonça Rampa et l'ange se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Peut-être que je peux trouver une table de libre au Ritz, répondit l'ange, malicieux.

\- Je pensais éventuellement aller ailleurs pour une fois.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le démon ait envie d'autre chose que le Ritz. On y mangeait si bien et puis, ils avaient leurs petites habitudes dans cet établissement haut standing.

\- Mais, le Ritz, ça m'ira très bien, ajouta précipitamment Rampa, voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'air convaincu par la proposition de changement.

\- C'est à dire que… nous avons nos habitudes au Ritz. Ailleurs… je ne connais pas.

\- C'est justement l'occasion de connaître. J'ai entendu parler d'un petit restaurant italien qui a ouvert récemment au sud de la capitale. Je pense qu'ils auront sans problème une table de libre pour nous. Mais si tu veux pas on peut-

\- En fait, c'est une bonne idée de changer un peu, coupa Aziraphale avant que Rampa ne termine sa phrase. Je suis disposé à tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

Le démon sourit, plutôt content.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Et Rampa disparu rapidement, comme s'il avait été mal à l'aise, soudain. C'était étrange pour le coup, mais Aziraphale ne s'en formalisa pas. Il remit sa veste lentement et hésita à changer de nœud papillon, puis finit par se décider à laisser celui qu'il portait déjà. Il quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Il descendit les étages lentement et sortit de l'immeuble. La Bentley était garée au bord du trottoir. Aziraphale marqua un petit temps de pause et regarda Rampa, assit derrière le volant, avec ses lunettes sur le nez, raide comme un piquet qui semblait regarder droit devant lui. L'ange ouvrit la portière et s'assit à la place du passager.

\- Ah… nous pouvons y aller, dit Rampa et il démarra aussitôt.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le petit restaurant était… mignon -selon Aziraphale-. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement se trouvant dans une rue calme, tenu par une famille d'origine italienne qui accueillit les deux hommes avec le sourire et beaucoup de bienveillance. Il y avait une réservation au nom de monsieur Rampa, alors ils eurent une table tout de suite, dans le fond de la salle principale, derrière une autre table occupée par un couple dans la cinquantaine. Aziraphale prit place après avoir posé sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Rampa se posa moins gracieusement, attirant les regards du couple sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. C'était pas son genre de se préoccuper de ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

Un serveur se positionna devant leur table, carnet en mains. Rampa et Aziraphale plongèrent leur nez dans le menu.

\- Tu veux un apéro, mon ange ? demanda le démon, baissant sa carte de menu pour regarder son ami qui semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il allait choisir.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu prends quelque chose ?

\- Mmmh, ouais. Une vodka-martini.

\- Je prends un cocktail gin pamplemousse à la mûre, ça me semble être un bon choix pour démarrer cette soirée. Pour le repas, je vais choisir votre Risotto aux bolets avec un supplément de parmesan.

\- Très bon choix, monsieur. C'est la spécialité de notre chef.

Aziraphale sourit, ravi et reposa la carte du menu dans le porte carte prévu à cet effet sur la table.

\- Un filet de cabillaud à la sicilienne et avec tout ça, une bouteille de Trebbiano d'Abruzzo.

Rampa reposa la carte à sa place et le serveur acquiesça avant de tourner les talons.

\- Merci, lança Aziraphale avant que le serveur ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre. Tu aurais pu le dire, chuchota-t-il ensuite à Rampa.

\- Je suis toujours un démon, tu sssais, siffla le serpent à son ami.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce petit restaurant est très joli. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance plus familiale qu'au Ritz. Au fait, en quelle honneur cette soudaine invitation ?

\- En l'honneur de rien, souffla le démon en faisait un geste de la main vague pour signifier de ne pas chercher de raison. C'était juste comme ça et point, pas besoin de chercher d'explications.

Le serveur revint vers eux pour leur apporter leurs apéritifs et un bol remplis de cacahuètes salées dans lequel Aziraphale s'empressa de piocher avec plaisir et gourmandise. Rampa leva son verre et le fit tinter contre celui de l'ange.

\- On trinque à quoi exactement ? demanda l'ange, reprenant une petite poignée de cacahuètes dans sa main.

\- Ce que tu veux, personnellement, j'ai rien à célébrer en particulier.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas toujours besoin de raison pour trinquer. Ce cocktail est délicieux.

Rampa sourit, crispé, en se tordant les doigts entre eux. Mais l'ange ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Ce vin est un délice divin, dit Aziraphale pendant le dîner, après avoir bu deux gorgées du nectar blanc-doré.

\- Divin ? Il me semble qu'ils aiment pas le vin là-haut, ironisa le démon, sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était façon de parler, bien sûr. En tous les cas, il est très bon.

-Je crois qu'il a reçu un prix ou quelque chose dans le genre assez récemment. Je suis pas vraiment un fin connaisseur, j'ai juste choisit celui-là parce que j'avais entendu son nom à la télé. Au fait, on aurait pu trinquer avant de boire.

Aziraphale regarda Rampa bien en face en plissant les yeux. Depuis quand le démon avait-il autant envie de trinquer absolument ? Il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ange remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Rampa était légèrement tendu. Alors certes, personne à part l'ange ne pouvait le remarquer, parce que personne ne connaissait aussi bien le démon que lui, mais c'était bien là, il le voyait maintenant.

\- Tout va bien, très cher ? demanda l'ange et il vit le couple placé à la table devant la leur les scruter intensément.

Rampa ne le vit pas puisqu'il leur tournait le dos.

\- Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais tu sembles être tendu. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Non. … Non, aucun problème.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, pas dupe, mais décida de se pencher plus tard sur cette question, le repas allait être froid. Ils mangèrent en silence et quand Rampa eut terminé son assiette, il posa ses couverts dessus un peu abruptement, faisant sursauter son ami en face de lui qui le regarda interloqué.

\- Voyons, R…, Anthony, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ?

La démon ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était trop étonné du prénom que venait d'utiliser Aziraphale pour répondre à sa question.

\- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Anthony ? s'étonna le démon, ayant retrouvé la parole après plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

L'ange montra discrètement du doigt la table derrière Rampa et se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

\- Ils entendent ce qu'on dit, je ne peux décemment pas t'appeler Rampa ce soir.

Aziraphale se remit à sa place et attendit sa réponse de Rampa qui ne vint pas. Le serveur arriva pour débarrasser la table et demanda aux deux hommes s'ils prenaient des desserts. Seul Aziraphale passa commande et il vit Rampa se ronger un ongle, chose que le démon n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- Mon cher, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Enfin, regarde-toi !

Le démon secoua légèrement la tête avant de capituler.

\- Sais-tu quel jour nous vivons aujourd'hui ? demanda Rampa en se penchant à peine un peu en avant, coudes posés sur la table, regard fixé dans celui de l'ange, même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas à travers les verres noirs des lunettes du démon.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes vendredi. Et alors ?

\- Mais pas n'importe quel vendredi du monde, annonça le démon et l'ange fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Reviens juste un mois en arrière dans tes ssssouvenirs, murmura le serpent.

Et Aziraphale comprit soudain. Ils n'étaient pas au restaurant par hasard. Ils fêtaient quelque chose, en fait, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- OH…, dit l'ange, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la date du jour. Ça fait pile un mois, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

\- C'est ça, mon ange. Un mois. Un mois que tu es venu t'installer chez moi et… euh… disons que je voulais juste… marquer le coup.

L'ange vit le couple devant eux les regarder d'un air outré qu'il trouva tout à fait désagréable.

\- Et bien quoi ? leur dit-il un brin sèchement et Rampa se retourna pour faire face à deux regards scrutateurs.

\- Y a peut-être quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour vous ? questionna le démon, grinçant, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

La femme se retourna d'un coup sec et l'homme grimaça avant de détourner les yeux. Rampa se remit à sa place et se pencha vers Aziraphale qui lui faisait signe qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Avons-nous dit quelque chose de gênant ?

\- Laisse tomber, mon ange.

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas leur réaction.

\- Ils croient…. Ils croient sans doute que nous sommes, tu sais… un couple.

Aziraphale sursauta.

\- Par tous les Saints, pourquoi croiraient-ils cela ?

\- Parce que nous sommes au restaurant ensemble et que tu m'appelles mon cher et que je t'appelle mon ange. Je crois que pour les humains, ce sont des mots qui sont réservés aux couples, tu vois.

\- Mais comment voudraient-ils que l'on s'appelle entre nous ? Nous avons toujours fait comme cela, depuis des millénaires.

\- Je sais, mais eux non. Ils interprètent mal. Faisons simplement comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

\- Bien !

\- Bien !

Et ils reprirent leur place sans plus se préoccuper de leurs voisins. Le dessert arriva enfin et Aziraphale se concentra entièrement sur la dégustation de sa coupe de crème glacée tandis que Rampa le regardait manger avec classe et retenue, comme à son habitude et un petit sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Aziraphale et Rampa sortirent du restaurant ensemble en riant et virent devant l'établissement le couple qui avaient été leurs voisins de table attendant sur le trottoir qu'un taxi passe par là.

\- Tu sais, mon ange, commença Rampa, assez fort pour être clairement entendu par tout le quartier, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison avec toi et qu'on se mette au lit. Juste toi et moi.

Le couple les fustigèrent d'un regard outré et dégoûté.

Aziraphale plissa les yeux, pas certain de comprendre le changement soudain du démon et pourquoi il se mettait tout à coup à parler aussi fort. Rampa se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Mon côté démon reprend le dessus, on dirait. J'ai très envie d'embêter ce couple d'humains très jugeant, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction des cinquantenaires.

\- Oh Rampa, sermonna l'ange, faussement outré, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Un taxi ralentit dans la rue et Rampa claqua dans ses doigts. Le couple fut alors éclaboussé par de l'eau qui gicla de sous la roue du taxi, sans explication puisque la route était sèche. Le démon éclata de rire et l'ange ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ils s'écaffèrent de bon coeur en entrant dans la Bentley et Rampa démarra aussitôt, toujours hilare.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Franchement, je n'aime pas dire du mal des humains, mais ceux-ci méritaient clairement le tour que tu leur a joué.

\- J'aime quand on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Aziraphale rougit en détournant le regard, puis il se dirigea à la cuisine, fit apparaître deux verres, une bonne bouteille de vin rouge dont le bouchon sauta tout seul. Il remplit les verres et en tendit un à Rampa.

\- Un mois, mon cher, dit-il en levant son verre.

\- Un mois, mon ange, répondit le démon en faisant tinter son verre contre celui d'Aziraphale. La prochaine fois, on teste un restaurant mexicain ?

L'ange sourit, ravi de cette idée et porta son verre à ses lèvres, imitant le geste du démon dans une parfait synchronisation.


	5. Laissez un message après le bip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour les lecteurs, 
> 
> Voici une nouvelle histoire pour ces suites logiques
> 
> bonne lecture

Le téléphone, ce n'était pas un objet qu'Aziraphale utilisait souvent. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul numéro et n'en appelait donc qu'un seul, celui de Rampa. Certes, parfois des clients appelaient à la librairie, mais cela se produisait très rarement, donc la personne qui l'appelait le plus et dont il entendait le plus souvent la voix, c'était Rampa. Aussi, quand il décrocha pour la première fois le téléphone qui avait sonné chez le démon, il s'était attendu -un peu stupidement- à entendre la voix de celui-ci à l'autre bout du fil et il avait été surprit que ce soit celle d'une femme.

\- Bonjour monsieur Rampa, nous vous appelons au sujet de votre abonnement pour la télévision. Il se trouve que nous avons une offre à v-

\- Je ne suis pas monsieur Rampa, coupa Aziraphale, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme continue son monologue pour rien.

\- Oh… pourtant j'ai fait le bon numéro, il me semble.

\- Oh oui, très chère, vous avez fait le bon numéro. C'est bien le téléphone de monsieur Anthony J. Rampa mais je ne suis pas lui. Il n'est pas là et je suis… je suis… j'habite avec lui, à vrai dire.

\- Ah d'accord, je vois.

\- J'ai répondu sans vraiment le vouloir, par réflexe, je m'attendais à entendre une autre voix que la votre. Désolé.

\- Vous savez quand monsieur Rampa sera rentré chez lui ?

\- Oh… euh, pas vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je rappellerai plus tard, merci et bonne journée à vous.

\- Merci, à vous aussi, une bonne journée.

Et la jeune femme raccrocha. Aziraphale reposa le combiné.

Il regarda le répondeur à cassettes puis il quitta la pièce. Le téléphone n'allait pas se remettre à sonner, sûrement pas. Il alla s'occuper dans la cuisine en attendant le retour du démon.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Rampa était assis à son bureau, le nez dans des papiers divers et variés, pendant qu'Aziraphale lisait, assit en face de lui de l'autre côté du meuble rouge. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Rampa ne décrocha pas. Il attendit que le répondeur se mette en marche.

'' Vous êtes bien chez Anthony J . Rampa, vous savez quoi faire, alors faites-le avec style'' et il y eut un bip, puis une voix de femme s'éleva et Aziraphale leva la tête vers le démon.

\- Oh, c'est la jeune femme qui a téléphonée quand tu n'étais pas là en début de journée.

\- Mmmh, marmonna Rampa, pas du tout concentré sur ce que lui disait l'ange. QUOI ? dit-il finalement en levant la tête.

\- Une femme a appelée en début de journée, elle voulait te parler.

\- Tu as répondu à mon téléphone ? s'étonna le démon.

\- Eh bien oui, je n'allais pas laisser sonner tout de même. J'ai décroché. Mais j'ai été surpris, j'ai pensé que j'entendrai ta voix… comme d'habitude à vrai dire.

\- Comment ça, comme d'habitude ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, je n'appelle que toi, normalement et c'est rare que des gens, qui ne sont pas toi, m'appellent à la librairie, alors j'ai pris l'habitude. Cette jeune femme semblait ne pas savoir que tu ne vis pas seul ici.

Rampa ôta ses lunettes pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? C'est pas écrit dans les listes d'appels téléphoniques que tu vis ici.

\- OH ! Ils devraient éventuellement être au courant de cela. Si le répondeur annonçait aussi mon nom…

\- Ah, grinça le démon, c'est là que tu veux en venir en fait. Tu veux que je change mon message pour le répondeur.

\- Comme je vis ici, ça me semble logique.

\- T'as pas tort. Je te laisse gérer si tu veux, moi je m'en fiche un peu, pour tout te dire. Le répondeur est surtout là pour que je puisse filtrer les appels que je veux prendre et ceux que je laisse être enregistrés sur la cassette.

Aziraphale se leva d'un bond, déplaça sa chaise à côté de celle de Rampa et se pencha sur le boîtier du répondeur.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, ne connaissant pas du tout cette ''technologie''.

\- D'abord tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire et ensuite, tu appuies pendant que tu parles sur le bouton rouge et ça va s'enregistrer tout seul dans l'appareil. Rien de plus simple. C'est à la portée de n'importe qui.

Rampa replongea son nez et ses yeux dans les documents qu'il triait pendant qu'Aziraphale pressait sur le bouton rouge du répondeur.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez… Ah zut… faut-il mettre ton nom en premier ou le mien ?

Rampa releva la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de presser le bouton. Maintenant le répondeur a enregistré ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Oh non… Alors ça, c'est très embêtant. Je peux effacer ?

\- Bien sûr, appuie à nouveau sur le bouton rouge pour enregistrer un autre message d'accueil.

\- D'accord ! Mais… je dis ton nom en premier ?

\- Franchement, mon ange, je m'en fiche.

Aziraphale pressa à nouveau sur le bouton et dit clairement :

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du démon Rampa et l'ange Az-

Rampa ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et cria :

\- Efface ça tout de suite. Tu déconnes là !

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Rampa pressa sur le bouton.

\- Mais tu presses sans rien enregistrer ? s'étonna l'ange et le démon lui fit signe de la boucler.

Rampa relâcha le bouton et fusilla son ange du regard.

\- Je t'ai demandé de réfléchir avant de parler dans le répondeur. Je vais enregistrer le message moi-même.

Le démon pressa sur le bouton et lança rapidement :

\- Vous êtes chez Anthony J. Rampa, laissez un message après le bip.

\- Mais… tu n'as pas annoncé que j'habite ici, s'offusqua l'ange une fois le message enregistré et le serpent siffla entre ses dents, mécontent.

Aziraphale appuya sur le bouton.

\- Vous êtes chez Aziraphale et Rampa, laissez un message, nous ne sommes pas là.

\- Pas besoin de dire que nous ne sommes pas là. Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé Rampa ? Les gens vont rien comprendre.

\- Un réflexe, pardon.

Rampa appuya sur le bouton.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Anthony -

\- Et d'Aziraphale Z. Fell, laissez votre message, nous vous rappellerons.

\- NON ! s'énerva Rampa en se levant. Je ne rappellerai personne, ne dis pas ça. Et de toutes façons, les gens ne laissent jamais assez d'information pour être rappelés.

\- Bien bien.

L'ange appuya sur le bouton une fois de plus.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Anthony J. Rampa et d' Aziraphale Z. Fell, nous sommes peut-être à la maison, ou nous n'y sommes pas, en tous les cas, laissez un message clair avec toutes vos informations importantes sinon nous ne vous rappellerons pas, merci.

Le démon le regarda, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, puis il éclata de rire.

\- C'est peut-être le meilleur message qu'il puisse y avoir sur le répondeur.

\- Il ne me plaît pas vraiment, confessa l'ange, à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il ne te reflète pas assez.

Rampa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il pressa sur le bouton rouge, encore une fois.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de messieurs Anthony J. Rampa et Azirahale Z. Fell, vous savez quoi faire, alors faites-le avec style.

\- Et bien, cela me semble parfait. Après tout, je vis chez toi et c'est ton répondeur, pas le mien. Ce message te définit à merveille.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Rampa reprit ses papiers pour se replonger dedans et Aziraphale resta à sa place pour le regarder faire, sans bouger.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et par réflexe, l'ange voulut décrocher le combiné, mais le démon arrêta son geste et lui fit signe d'écouter.

''Vous êtes sur le répondeur de messieurs Anthony J. Rampa et Aziraphale Z. Fell, vous savez quoi faire, alors faites-le avec style ''.

\- Ce message de répondeur est parfait. J'aurais dû te laisser faire depuis le début.

\- On a le truc ou on l'a pas, mon ange. Bon, m'occuper de ces foutus papiers va finir par me donner envie d'être décorporé. Un verre, ça te tente ?

Aziraphale hocha la tête en souriant alors qu'une voix féminine terminait son message sur le répondeur par un sympathique ''bonne soirée, messieurs''.

Rampa et Aziraphale se levèrent pour se diriger vers la cuisine.


	6. Le séduisant monsieur Rampa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit nouveau dans la série
> 
> bonne lecture

Aziraphale avait déjà songé au fait que le démon Rampa était un être très beau. Il portait en lui une beauté qui contrastait avec son rôle de démon des enfers envoyé sur terre pour semer le chaos. Un être beau ne peux pas vouloir faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et Aziraphale croyait en cela. Rampa n'était pas totalement mauvais parce qu'il était un bel être, c'était évident.

Mais l'ange ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé du corps humain de Rampa, seulement de son être intérieur, de ce que lui voyait mais que les humains ne pouvaient percevoir. Sa vraie forme, avec ses ailes noires et ses écailles de serpent. Et Dieu, que c'était un beau serpent. Sans doute le plus beau de toute la création et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était la tentation incarnée, que son job consistait à tenter les humains vers le mal. Quand on est attirant, c'est plus facile… et bien… d'attirer les gens.

L'ange ne s'était donc que peu préoccupé en 6'000 ans de 'l'enveloppe'' de son ami juste une ou deux fois, pas plus. Et elle était plaisante aussi, cette apparence humaine, mais c'était pas ce qui avait attiré Aziraphale vers le démon, pas du tout. Toutefois, il reconnaissait que depuis quelques mois -depuis qu'il vivait chez Rampa- cette ''enveloppe'' attirait plus souvent son regard qu'auparavant, mais pas non plus au point de l'alarmer plus que ça, il ne se faisait donc pas de souci pour cette histoire de corps.

Aziraphale était un ange -certes rebelle et renié, mais toujours un ange tout de même- et il n'était pas attiré par les corps humains. C'était pas vraiment son truc. La nourriture, OUI, le vin, OUI, les livres, OUI et d'autres petites choses, mais pas les corps et il ne ressentait pas l'appel de la chair. Non, ça, c'était pas pour lui et visiblement, ça ne l'était pas non plus pour Rampa. Le démon avait certains vices et aimait certains péchés -comme la paresse, pour citer le plus évident- mais la luxure ne faisait pas partie du lot. D'autres démons aimaient cela, mais pas Rampa.

Aussi, ça ne leur venait pas à l'idée, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, qu'ils étaient attirants pour d'autres personnes -ou êtres- qui vivaient autour d'eux. Rampa ne s'était jamais soucié de plaire ou non et Aziraphale, encore moins. Pourtant…

* * *

* * *

Ils sortaient d'un restaurant quand un homme d'affaires accompagné d'une jeune fille dans la vingtaine, avait accosté Rampa en tendant sa main vers lui pour la lui serrer.

\- Monsieur Rampa, quelle bonne surprise de vous rencontrer ici.

Le démon avait serré la main, sourit, puis avait salué l'homme et sa fille -d'après la présentation de l'homme d'affaires-.

\- Oh… monsieur Rampa, avait susurré la jeune fille, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mais je vous imaginais autrement.

\- Ah oui, et comment vous m'imaginiez ? demanda Rampa, séducteur sans le vouloir, et la jeune fille rougit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Eh fait, je vous imaginais plus vieux et moins… beaucoup moins séduisant.

L'homme d'affaires avait ouvert de grands yeux, l'air outré.

\- Voyons ma fille ! Est-ce là une façon de parler à un homme que tu rencontre pour la première fois ?

La jeune fille avait rougit plus intensément puis s'était décalée derrière son père pour se cacher un peu.

Aziraphale avait plissé les yeux et regarder son ami. Oui, Rampa était un beau serpent, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le voir… n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir alors que Rampa était attirant -séduisant- ?

\- Y a pas de mal, siffla Rampa puis il prit congé de l'homme d'affaires et reprit son chemin aux côtés de l'ange pour rentrer chez eux à quelques rues de là.

\- Cette jeune fille, elle est humaine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ange, souhaitant éclaircir le mystère.

\- Je travaille avec son père, monsieur Terrant. Il m'avait déjà parlé de ses enfants, deux filles et un garçon, mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre l'un d'eux. Ils sont humains, évidemment. Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'étonne qu'elle t'ait qualifié de séduisant. Elle ne peut pas voir ta vraie apparence, alors comment peut-elle savoir si tu es attirant ou non ?

\- Elle parlait de mon corps d'humain, mon ange. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce compliment.

L'ange s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois ? s'étrangla-t-il, atterré.

\- Oh tu sais, en 6'000 ans de vie sur terre, je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois cette phrase, ''le séduisant monsieur Rampa''. Je m'y suis fait. Ça me glisse dessus comme de l'eau sur les canards.

\- Mais, ça veut dire que les humains te trouvent à leur goût ? Je veux dire… ton corps leur plaît ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Ah je vois… je comprends que tu te plaises tant sur terre, dit l'ange, un brin grinçant en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les péchés ne sont que des plaisirs pour toi.

\- Mais de quel péché tu parles ?

\- De ceux des humains, des tiens. De ceux que tu partages avec eux.

\- Je partage des péchés avec les humains ? s'étonna le démon. J'étais pas au courant de ça. Je suis d'accord que j'aime dormir et me prélasser dans un bon lit bien douillet et chaud, mais c'est parce que je suis un animal à sang-froid. À part ça, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je te rappelle que la gourmandise, c'est pas mon péché à moi.

\- Mais je ne parles pas de la gourmandise, ni de la paresse. Tu es de mauvaise foi, Rampa !

Aziraphale se remit en marche, rapidement, tandis que le démon essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait et à quel moment ça avait dérapé ainsi. Il rattrapa l'ange en lui courant après.

\- Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes là, mon ange.

Aziraphale s'arrêta net et posa un doigt sur le torse de Rampa, tapotant fortement.

\- Ne n'appelle plus par ce surnom. Je vais travailler.

Aziraphale traversa la rue et héla un taxi qui s'arrêta aussitôt et le prit avant de redémarrer et de quitter la rue. Rampa cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes noires, les bras ouverts, déconcerté. Il avait raté un chapitre… mais lequel ?

\- On est dimanche, avait-il lancé, même si c'était vain et que l'ange était de toute façon bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

Il continua son chemin, monta dans sa voiture garée devant son immeuble et mit le contact pour se diriger dans la rue de la librairie de son ange. Fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Il répéta dans sa tête la liste des sept péchés capitaux -qu'il connaissait par coeur -et d'autres tout aussi moches mais moins condamnables -visiblement- dont il avait connaissance, mais ça ne l'aida pas à comprendre.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la librairie, celle-ci était fermée à clé -logique-, aussi il claqua dans ses doigts et la porte s'ouvrit, le laissant entrer, et se referma derrière lui. Il trouva l'ange assit dans son fauteuil dans l'arrière boutique. Il se posa en face de lui sur le petit canapé et retira ses lunettes.

\- Je veux savoir à quel moment c'est partit en vrille entre nous aujourd'hui ! dit-il autoritaire et Aziraphale leva les yeux de sa lecture, contrarié.

\- Je devrais mettre de l'eau bénite sur le seuil de ma librairie.

\- Tu sais que ça ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer. Tu pourrais bénir tout le quartier que je viendrais quand même ici sans frapper. Explique-moi, j'ai pas compris ton histoire de péchés ? Tu me reproches d'aimer dormir, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Je… ça n'a rien à voir avec la passion que tu as pour ton lit ou le sommeil, bien que je ne comprenne pas, c'est… je parlais d'autre chose et tu sais très bien de quoi, ne fais pas l'innocent.

\- La colère ? J'ai pas ce péché. L'avarice, non plus. La gourmandise, tu l'as suffisamment pour nous deux. L'orgueil… ça m'arrive parfois de penser que je suis mieux que d'autres, mais il me semble que c'est pas excessif. L'envie, on peut pas dire que je désire ce que les autres ont. Je m'en fous, je me contente que ce que j'ai envie moi. La paresse, ok, j'avoue, ce péché je l'aime et je l'ai, je m'en cache pas, mais c'est pas une nouvelle inédite. Et la luxure, je l'ai pas.

\- Bien sûr ! Et tu penses que je vais croire qu'un démon n'a pas le péché de la luxure ? dit l'ange, refermant son livre d'un coup sec en se levant dans le même temps.

\- Attends… c'est de la luxure que tu parles ? T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Tu es un démon, c'est logique que-

\- Arrête avec cet argument à la con. Je suis un démon et alors… n'ais-je pas prouvé des centaines de fois que je n'étais pas aussi mauvais que ma condition peut le laisser penser ?

Aziraphale regarda Rampa du coin de l'œil, un peu méfiant.

\- N'empêche que-

\- Sssi tu termines cette phrase, je t'emmène moi-même au ciel et je te laisse aux bons sssoins de ton ancien camp, siffla le serpent, clairement en colère. Je n'aime pas la luxure. À quel moment t'es-tu mis dans la tête que j'aimais ça ? J'ai jamais… j'ai jamais touché à aucun humain, ni aucun démon et aucun ange non plus.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux, étonné.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est à cause de la jeune fille qui m'a trouvé séduisant ? Tu as cru que parce que j'avais déjà entendu le compliment plusieurs fois dans ma vie je… j'avais forcément… tu sais… fais des ''trucs'' de ce genre avec les humains.

\- Et bien, tu es un démon et les démons…

\- Pas tous, non. D'ailleurs, j'en connais que quelques uns qui ont essayés et qui ont aimés et qui le font, mais c'est pas mon cas. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, une humaine a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je lui ai dit que j'étais marié parce qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir me lâcher. Et même avec ça. Elle m'a pas laissée tranquille tout de suite. J'ai fini par lui dire que j'étais marié à un homme, ça a été radical comme annonce. Ça l'a fait fuir.

\- Alors… tu es… tu es pur toi aussi ?

\- Évidemment. Je peux même pas croire que tu ais pensé que je… brrr, non merci !

\- Je me suis laissé emporter par mes… émotions, je crois.

\- Ouais, j'en ai l'impression.

\- Je suis désolé, dit l'ange, confus, d'une voix douce.

\- Je te pardonne, répondit le démon, remettant ses lunettes à leur place en soupirant de bonheur.

Aziraphale posa son livre sur un meuble et proposa :

\- Puis-je t'offrir une tasse de thé, mon cher ?

Rampa hocha la tête par la positive et se mit à l'aise dans le canapé.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

L'ange revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en donna une à son ami. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et but quelques gorgées de son thé avant de poser la tasse sur une petite table à côté de lui.

\- Au fait, mon cher, cette histoire de baiser…

\- Mmh, marmonna le démon, attendant la suite.

\- Tu sais, je suis un ange et je ressens quand il y a de l'amour dans l'air, comme on dit. J'ai déjà ressenti l'amour des humains et vu de mes yeux que leur affection peut se montrer sous diverses formes, notamment avec les baisers et ça semble toujours les emplir de… joie, de bonheur… quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

\- Mmmh, et donc ?

\- Est-ce que ce fut pareil pour toi ?

Rampa siffla entre ses dents, mécontent et grimaça, dégoûté.

\- Ce n'est donc pas une chose à tester, en conclut Aziraphale en reprenant sa tasse en main.

\- Dis moi, Aziraphale, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ? Pas même une fois ?

\- Et bien, je ne crois pas que l'occasion se soit présentée. Aucune femme me trouvant séduisant ne m'a sauté au cou, d'ailleurs, aucune femme ne m'a jamais qualifié de séduisant.

\- C'est pas de ta faute si elles ont visiblement de la merde dans les yeux.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux, étonné, sa tasse à hauteur de sa bouche, immobile.

\- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit, lança le démon en buvant un peu de son thé.

\- Je trouve ta vraie forme attirante, mais parce que tu es un serpent et que c'est ton rôle de tenter les humains. Tu n'arriverais à rien sous une autre forme.

\- Tu confonds le contenu et l'enveloppe, mon ange.

\- Oh… alors, mon corps humain est… séduisant ?

Rampa haussa les épaules, se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table à côté d'Aziraphale et se pencha sur lui, séducteur, en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu vers toi tout au début, après le jardin d'Eden ?

\- Non, couina l'ange en secouant la tête, serrant sa tasse entre ses mains.

\- Parce que je t'ai vu en haut du mur et tu étais… tu étais lumineux et je me suis dirigé vers la lumière. Une belle lumière. Tu n'avais rien à voir avec les autres anges, rien du tout. Tu avais quelque chose de vraiment ''angélique'' et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te parler sans que tu ne me piétines aussitôt pour me renvoyer en enfer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait cela.

\- Je sais. Et je suis revenu vers toi parce que, quand tu m'as dit avoir donné ton épée de feu aux humains, j'ai été impressionné par ta générosité. C'est pas ton corps humain qui m'a intéressé. Mais, tu l'as dit, je suis un démon et toi, un ange, tu ressens l'amour des humains, je ressens leur désir de la chair, même si je ne m'y intéresse pas. J'ai appris au fil des années à reconnaître les signes, les odeurs, les sensations du désir, je sais donc ce que c'est et il se peut… que je l'ai déjà ressenti… pour toi, plus d'une fois, aussi bien pour ce que tu es sous ta vraie forme que pour ton corps humain. Je vais rentrer, fais ce que tu veux de ce que je viens de te dire.

Rampa se redressa, tourna les talons et partit lentement. Il quitta la librairie alors que son ange reprenait une gorgée de thé, les joues rosies et le sourire aux lèvres.


	7. à la campagne

Aziraphale avait passé la nuit dans sa librairie et Rampa ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il avait même été plutôt heureux de ça, c'était bien ainsi. Si l'ange était rentré après ce qu'il lui avait dit, le démon aurait été mal à l'aise et son ami sûrement aussi. Il y a des moments qu'il vaut mieux vivre seul.

Rampa avait dormi dans son lit, de son côté comme un serpent en hibernation et s'était levé frais et plutôt heureux. Il avait avalé un café puis avait décroché le combiné de son téléphone pour lancer un appel à un libraire bien connu. Celui-ci avait répondu et le démon avait aussitôt entendu le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Rampa, je suis content de t'entendre.

\- Tu as prévu de travailler à la librairie aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas le lundi, mon cher.

Rampa sentit son coeur faire un petit bond et il sourit. Aziraphale n'avait pas changé et c'était tant mieux. La première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

\- Ok, prends un bouquin et un thermos de thé avec toi, je passe te prendre dans vingt minutes.

Aziraphale avait juste répondu, ok, sans demander à en savoir plus et le démon avait raccroché. Il était allé fouiller dans sa cuisine et avait déniché au fond d'un tiroir un objet essentiel à cette journée, un panier pique-nique. Il le remplit d'une bonne bouteille de vin, deux verres à pied, une tasse pour le thé, un sucrier, deux assiettes en porcelaine, du thon en boîte, des couverts et du pain.

Il prit le panier et sortit de chez lui après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait mis le panier dans le coffre de la Bentley -qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais- et avait démarré.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Aziraphale l'attendait devant la librairie quand il fit crisser les pneus devant le trottoir. L'ange tenait un thermos à motif tartan dans ses mains et il avait un bouquin qui semblait assez vieux glissé sous son bras gauche. Il ouvrit la portière, posa ses affaires sur la banquette arrière et s'assit aux côtés du démon.

\- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec le sourire. Où nous emmènes-tu, mon cher ?

\- Belle journée de laquelle je compte justement bien profiter. Il fait chaud, le soleil tape déjà sur les têtes et j'aime quand il fait un temps tel que celui-ci. Tu sais, en 1967, quand tu m'as donné le thermos d'eau bénite, tu as dit que nous pourrions faire un pique-nique… je me suis dit que le moment était venu.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de cela. Je suis ravi de cette idée.

\- Bien.

Et le démon démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le soleil, l'air chaud environnant, le ciel bleu, le vert de la campagne, les cloches des moutons -ou des vaches, peu importe- et le calme tout autour. Aziraphale se gorgea de tout ça dès qu'il posa un pied hors de la Bentley.

\- Viens, on va aller s'installer vers l'arbre là-bas, dit Rampa en tenant dans sa main un panier brun qu'il venait de sortir du coffre de sa voiture. L'ange le suivit sans un mot, appréciant le calme de l'endroit et la beauté du paysage verdoyant, lui rappelant légèrement le magnifique jardin d'Eden.

Le démon s'arrêta avant d'arriver dans l'ombre de l'arbre et l'ange fit apparaître une grande couverture au motif tartan qui se posa doucement sur le sol. Aziraphale s'assit avec classe tandis que Rampa se coucha sur la couverture, les mains derrière la tête, ses longues jambes fines tendues et croisées, le regard vers le ciel.

\- Rampa, à propos d'hier…, commença Aziraphale, se triturant les mains, mal à l'aise.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant. Laisse-nous quelques jours.

\- Tu as raison. Laissons-nous quelques jours pour en reparler à tête reposée. Je n'aimerais pas regretter certaines de mes paroles parce que je les aurais dites trop vite et sans vraiment y réfléchir. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Rampa sourit. Cet ange ne changerait décidément jamais. Il claqua dans ses doigts et les assiettes, les verres, les victuailles, le vin, les couverts et la tasse à thé se placèrent magiquement là où il le fallait.

\- Oh, du thon en boîte. Cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé.

\- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour un pique-nique.

Rampa ferma les yeux, à l'aise, pendant qu'Aziraphale ouvrait la boîte de thon et en disposait sur des tranches de pains extrêmement –et étrangement- régulières.

\- Ne t'endors pas, dit l'ange en riant et le serpent siffla entre ses dents en se redressant. Il ôta ses lunettes et attrapa la bouteille de vin dont le bouchon sauta sans avoir besoin d'aide. Il versa le liquide rouge dans les verres et attendit que l'ange ait les mains libres pour lui en tendre un.

\- A cette belle journée, dit-il, souriant.

\- A cette belle journée, répéta Aziraphale et les verres tintèrent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Aziraphale, après avoir mangé, avait ouvert son livre pour le lire un peu, toujours assit sur la couverture et Rampa s'était recouché, à l'aise, les yeux fermés. Aussi, quand l'ange lâcha son livre, il trouva sur la couverture un démon sous sa forme de serpent qui pionçait allègrement en plein soleil.

\- Oh, mon cher…. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus prit cette forme devant moi.

Aziraphale tendit la main et caressa doucement les écailles noires et rouges du reptile qui ouvrit les yeux lentement et leva la tête, l'esprit embrumé.

\- Satané soleil, je me suis endormi et j'ai changé de forme.

\- Oui, j'ai vu cela. Je disais justement que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sous cette forme.

\- Je la prends parfois pendant la nuit quand il fait assez chaud. Ça me surprend toujours quand je me réveille le matin et que je glisse -tombe ridiculement, en vrai- de mon lit parce que mes jambes ont ''disparues'' sans mon consentement.

Le démon reprit forme humaine et Aziraphale prit conscience que sa main était sur son épaule. Il la retira prestement.

\- C'est l'heure du thé, s'enthousiasma l'ange et il prit la tasse que Rampa avait apporté. Il s'agissait de la même tasse -exactement- que l'ange possédait chez lui. -Pour tout dire, c'était Rampa qui les avait acheté, il y a longtemps, et qui en avait ''oublié'' -offerte- une à Aziraphale à l'occasion du passage au nouveau millénaire. Il avait gardé la deuxième chez lui au cas où l'ange viendrait un jour lui rendre visite (ou s'installer) dans son appartement-.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? demanda Rampa, regardant son ange amené le bord de la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Des poèmes. De vieux poèmes de vieux auteurs. C'était très en accord avec cette belle journée dans la campagne anglaise. On devrait aller à la plage un jour. Je ne crois pas qu'on y soit allé ensemble.

\- J'en ai pas souvenir. Quand tu veux, mais pas cette semaine, j'ai du travail.

\- Démoniaque ou humain ?

\- Un peu des deux, mais surtout humains. L'Enfer ne me demande plus grand-chose, mais je continue à envoyer des mémos, juste au cas où et aussi, un peu, c'est vrai, pour faire rager Belzébut.

\- J'ai reçu une note très virulente de Gabriel la semaine dernière. Il semblerait que le fait de lire mon nom sur un rapport le met hors de lui et qu'il en tremble de rage. Mais comme toi, je continu à envoyer des rapports.

Rampa rit de bon coeur et Aziraphale l'imita, secouant sa tasse qui déversa un peu de son liquide sur la couverture. L'ange s'empressa d'éponger magiquement le thé.

\- Tu viens chez moi tout à l'heure ? demanda Rampa, replaçant ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

\- Eh bien… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage de…

\- Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier avant de partir, oublie ça, n'en tient pas compte. Je sais me tenir, mon ange, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Oh… je sais… Tu n'as jamais essayé de me séduire et encore moins de m'attirer dans la débauche… Oh, bien sûr que je rentre avec toi à ton appartement.

\- Notre appartement, corrigea Rampa et il claqua dans ses doigts pour que le panier pique-nique se remplisse à nouveau.

Il se leva et s'étira pour détendre son corps.

\- Je m'étonne parfois que tu sois un serpent et non pas un chat ou un autre félin. Tu tiens plus de ces espèces que du reptile, selon moi.

Rampa ne releva pas. Il regarda Aziraphale finir sa tasse de thé, l'envoyer d'un claquement de doigts dans le panier et se lever. Il claqua encore une fois des doigts et la couverture se replia d'elle-même, formant une sorte de petit sac que l'ange porta par une lanière. Il ramassa son thermos, son livre et suivit le démon à sa voiture.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Rampa gara la voiture devant l'immeuble où il vivait et il claqua dans ses doigts pour que le panier pique-nique, ainsi que le thermos et le livre d'Aziraphale se retrouvent dans l'appartement sans avoir à les porter. Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que l'ange et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Rampa s'arrêta et tendit sa main à l'ange qui fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre. Puis il comprit. Le démon l'invitait à prendre sa main pour rentrer chez eux. L'ange sourit et prit la main du démon dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'appartement et en ouvrirent la porte sans se lâcher. Aziraphale fit un signe de salutations en direction de la porte de l'appartement de la voisine fouineuse -qu'il sentait être derrière son judas- et ils rentrèrent chez eux. La porte se referma lentement et la voisine fouineuse quitta son judas pour aller se poser dans un vieux fauteuil rose pâle tout écorché par les années.

\- Ah, j'avais raison ma Fauvette -son chat sans poil-, le voisin d'à côté est de la jaquette, je l'ai toujours dit. Quel gâchis… un si bel homme avec cet espèce de bonhomme un peu trop rond au sourire niais. Le monde est mal fait ma belle. M'enfin… paraît qu'ils font c'qui veulent de nos jours les jeunes, grommela-t-elle en allumant sa télé.


	8. Les disputes (de couple)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un nouvel os pour ces suites, avec en vedette, la voisine fouineuse de Rampa
> 
> bonne lecture

C'était parfois explosif dans l'appartement des voisins. Madame Gambion les entendait se disputer. Parfois le matin, parfois la journée, rarement le soir -étrangement-, parfois la nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, les disputes étaient sonores et madame Gambion entendait parfois des mots très étranges. Les voisins parlaient souvent d'Enfer, de Paradis, d'ailes et de serpent. De pommes, de mal absolu et même de Satan. De Belzébut, de démons, d'ange et d'Archange. C'était vraiment très bizarre. D'où sortaient-ils ces deux là ? Ils avaient l'air anglais, en tout cas le plus rondouillard des deux, mais parlaient comme des étrangers qui n'auraient pas été dans le bon pays, voire, pas dans le bon monde.

En plus d'être très mal assorti, ce couple était vraiment étrange, mais d'une certaine façon, très mignon.

Madame Gambion aimait bien les observer par le judas quand ils sortaient de chez eux ou rentraient. Elle les entendait monter l'escalier puis les voyait arriver dans le couloir, souvent en se tenant la main et en discutant ensemble. Elle entendait des bribes de phrases et très souvent des ''mon ange'' et ''mon cher'', ce qui prouvait qu'ils devaient beaucoup s'aimer malgré les disputes.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Un soir qu'il faisait particulièrement bon, madame Gambion était sur son balcon pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et permettre à Fauvette de prendre l'air. Assise sur une chaise de pique-nique, une tasse de thé fumant sur sa petite table en plastique et son chat sur les genoux, elle regardait le paysage et écoutait les bruits de la rue, quand des voix lui parvinrent du balcon attenant au sien, celui de monsieur Rampa – et monsieur Fell-.

\- Allons, ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de vivre ensemble. Gabriel peut dire ce qu'il veut et envoyer des notes cinglantes, il ne va pas venir te déloger de chez moi. Il a trop peur pour ça. S'il avait pas les chocottes, il serait déjà venu te chercher.

Madame Gambion tendit l'oreille. Elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Gabriel être prononcé par l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes, souvent sur un ton amer. Peut-être que ce Gabriel était l'ancien ami du type rondouillard ?

\- Et s'il vient avec Micheal, Uriel et les autres ? On ne fera pas le poids, mon cher.

\- Oh, je parie que si. Toi et moi, on a tout de même défiés nos camps et gagner notre liberté.

\- Je sais bien… mais tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

\- J'en ai une vague idée, ironisa monsieur Rampa, d'un ton très grinçant.

\- Mais, ils pourraient te détruire complètement, répondit tristement monsieur Fell, la voix soudain un peu brisée.

\- Fais-moi confiance, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Mmmmh. J'espère que tu as raison. Au fait, comment se passe ton boulot ?

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis monsieur Rampa répondit :

\- Oh bah, ils sont pas franchement ravis de me revoir là en bas, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. Je ne sais pas qui a décidé que je devais revenir, mais c'est fait maintenant et visiblement, je leur sers beaucoup.

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas y retourner.

\- Non, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Le boulot humain n'est qu'une occupation de seconde zone. Ça me stimule à peine. Et je te ferais remarqué que, toi aussi, tu as remis les pieds dans ton ancien job. Ils t'ont plus ou moins repris, eux-aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'enverrait personne d'autre ici, qu'un seul suffisait et que c'était déjà une erreur de trop et vu que je suis habitué à cette vie et que je me fond plutôt bien dans la masse, ils ont décidés que je pouvais continuer d'être à mon poste en surveillance.

\- Remarque, ça me convient comme ça. J'ai pas envie de devoir me faire au fait de croiser un autre membre de ton camp. Je me suis habitué à toi, depuis le temps.

Madame Gambion entendit un petit bruit de tape. -visiblement, le rondouillard devait avoir frappé -gentiment- le mec aux lunettes.

Elle vit soudain monsieur Rampa dans son champ de vision, appuyé à la rambarde de son balcon et à côté, vint de positionner son ami, mais sans s'appuyer. Il restait bien droit comme un i, le regard sur l'horizon. Madame Gambion ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Mais ils m'ont demandés de retourner vivre dans ma librairie, ils n'aiment pas que je vive chez toi.

\- Je m'en contrefiche de leur avis. T'as pas le sentiment qu'ils ont trop décidés à ta place tout ce temps ? Qu'ils ont commandés presque tous tes faits et gestes et t'ont même éloignés de moi beaucoup trop longtemps ? T'es conscient que sans eux dans les parages, ont auraient sûrement habiter ensemble beaucoup plus tôt et on se serait pas cacher à chaque rencontre pendant des millénaires ?

\- Tu dis cela comme si je ne savais pas faire mes propres choix.

\- Avant qu'ils te renient, plus ou moins, tu ne prenais jamais de décision sans penser à eux et à ce qu'ils en diraient, dit monsieur Rampa en élevant un peu la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua monsieur Fell, outré. J'ai choisi par moi-même de te parler tout au début, quand je t'ai rencontré après… tu sais, le jardin. J'ai aussi choisi de mon propre chef d'accepter notre Arrangement -et madame Gambion sentit tout de suite que ce mot était important-.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est assez peu dans la balance tout de même.

\- Gabriel m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'avais passé ma vie à leur désobéir. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils m'ont envoyés ici.

\- Gabriel t'a envoyé ces mots à la tête après les derniers événements, il était très fâché contre toi et contre nous.

\- Oh, alors c'est ça, tu me prends pour un gentil, s'énerva monsieur Fell.

\- Mais tu es gentil, mon ange. C'est le principe même de ton boulot. Tout le contraire du mien.

Monsieur Fell se tendit visiblement.

\- Je suis certes gentil, mais pas totalement stupide J'ai tenu tête à Gabriel quand je le devais. Mais j'étais seul, face à eux. Face à Uriel, Michael et Sandalphon. Tu n'as pas plus été courageux que moi, tu n'as pas forcément tenu tête à Hastur et les autres plus que je ne l'ai fait.

\- Mais moi j'étais libre.

Monsieur Fell se tendit encore.

\- Quand ? Quand étais-tu libre ? Quand tu passais ton temps à regarder autour de nous à chaque rencontre à Saint-James Park ou dans les restaurants ? Tu te sentais libre ? cria monsieur Fell en exagérant ses gestes et ses expressions de colère. Je crois que tu te persuadais d'être libre, mon cher, mais tu ne l'étais pas plus que moi.

Monsieur Fell croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il sembla soudain à madame Gambion que l'homme aux cheveux très clair boudait.

\- Franchement, je sais pas pourquoi on a cette conversation, toi et moi ! C'est ridicule et inutile.

\- Très bien, ne parlons tout simplement plus alors.

\- Bien, répondit monsieur Rampa en haussant les épaules.

Et ils dirent plus un mot pendant… 4 minutes, montre en mains, puis ce fut monsieur Rampa qui parla le premier.

\- Tu devrais peut-être les écouter et retourner vivre dans ta librairie. Rester avec moi ne te sied pas. J'ai sûrement un mauvaise influence sur toi.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui brusquement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rampa.

Madame Gambion fronça les sourcils. Monsieur Fell appelait son ami par son nom de famille maintenant ?

\- Nous devrions moins nous disputer, ajouta monsieur Fell en soupirant et monsieur Rampa s'approcha un peu de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il paraît que c'est courant chez les humains qui vivent ensemble et qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais t'as pas tort, on devrait moins se disputer. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par partir vivre ailleurs.

\- Oh Rampa, je ne partirai pas. Tous les Gabriel ou les Michael du Paradis peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne déménagerai pas. J'ai choisi de vivre avec toi et il va falloir qu'ils s'y fassent.

Madame Gambion vit monsieur Rampa retirer ses lunettes et poser doucement un baiser dans les cheveux du blond dont les épaules tressaillirent légèrement. Elle ne put empêcher un petit bruit aigu de lui échapper et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Elle sursauta et fit tomber son chat de ses genoux en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise quand elle croisa le regard de monsieur Rampa. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et fendus verticalement, comme ceux d'un serpent. Il remit ses lunettes dans la seconde et sourit, un brin agacé, à sa voisine.

\- Bonsoir madame Gambion, dit le blond, de sa voix la plus douce.

\- OH...euh… bon… bonsoir messieurs. Pardon… Brrr, il commence à faire frais, non ?

Et elle ramassa son chat qui râlait assit sur le sol et rentra chez elle en fermant la porte du balcon. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle dut s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour se calmer. C'était impossible qu'un homme ait de tels yeux ? N'est-ce pas ? NON, ce n'était pas possible !

Elle bu un verre d'eau et relativisa. Elle avait certainement mal vu. Oui, voilà, c'était forcement cela. Sa vue lui avait joué des tours à cause du soleil couchant.

Madame Gambion entendit la porte du balcon de l'appartement voisin se fermer et la voix de monsieur Fell qui grondait :

\- Tu aurais dû faire attention. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les voir… Enfin, Rampa…

\- Ouais, ben j'ai pas vu qu'elle était là la fouineuse de service !

Et madame Gambion n'entendit plus rien. Certainement que les deux hommes étaient allés dans une autre pièce, trop loin de son appartement et leurs voix ne portaient pas jusque là.

Quand même, qu'il y ait dispute ou pas entre eux, ils étaient tout de même un peu étranges les voisins. Même très étranges ?


	9. Le cinéma du samedi matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un nouvel os dans la série. 
> 
> une histoire de ciné inspiré de la scène de la série quand Rampa est au cinéma. Je me suis dis qu'il devais faire cela souvent.

Rampa aimait bien allé au cinéma. Les salles obscures, c'était un petit plaisir qu'il aimait s'accorder au moins e fois par semaine. Le samedi matin, en général, parce qu'il n'y avait presque jamais personne. Et puis, Aziraphale était à la librairie le samedi matin, normalement. Ça laissait le temps et la liberté au démon d'aller au ciné, et de regarder un film ou un dessins animé qui était diffusé. C'était généralement des films à très petit budget dont personne ne faisait jamais la promotion, raison pour laquelle la salle était quasi déserte, ou de vieux films que plus personnes n'allait voir. Voilà pourquoi Rampa allait au ciné le samedi matin.

* * *

* * *

Et justement, aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Rampa venait de se lever, de s'habiller et était prêt à aller se faire une toile, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi à la pensée de vivre son moment de détente hebdomadaire. Il allait sortir de son appartement, ouvrant la porte, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un ange qu'il connaissait bien. Le démon fit un bond en arrière, surprit.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mon cher, s'excusa Aziraphale.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas à la librairie ? s'étonna le démon, remit de ses émotions.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que je comptais ouvrir ma boutique, comme chaque samedi matin, mais, il y a un genre de manifestation dans la rue. Je suis très embêté. Tant de gens qui dansent et chantent vêtus d'habits terriblement colorés et même, je dirais, que j'ai vu plus de gens dévêtus qu'habillés. C'était très… dérangeant.

Rampa regarda sa montre, contrarié. S'il ne partait pas dans les deux minutes qui suivaient, il raterait le début de la séance.

\- Tu allais quelque part ? demanda soudain l'ange, prenant conscience que le démon avait l'air de vouloir sortir de son appart quand il était arrivé.

\- Quoi ? Euh… NON, enfin,,, si. Écoute, regarde la télé, ou lis, ou peu importe, on se revoit à midi, je te ramènerai des sushis.

Aziraphale sourit, plutôt content à la perspective du menu proposé par le démon. Il le laissa passer pour qu'il puisse sortir, mais il le rappela avant qu'il ne descende l'escalier au bout du couloir.

\- Mais au fait, où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

Rampa grogna en s'arrêtant. ''et merde'' siffla-t-il entre ses dents et il se retourna, en tentant de paraître le plus naturel et le plus détendu possible.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très important, tu sais.

L'ange plissa les yeux et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous important.

Rampa soupira et maugréa intérieurement. ''et merde !''

\- Tu vas pas aimer, c'est pas la peine.

\- Que me caches-tu donc, mon cher ? demanda l'ange, suspicieux.

Et Rampa abdiqua en soupirant de dépit. Il ne pourrait pas échapper au fait de prendre l'ange avec lui, c'était évident.

\- Bon, viens avec moi, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre râler.

Rampa se précipita dans les escaliers en claquant des doigts pour verrouiller la porte de son appartement et l'ange le suivit, se dépêchant. Ils montèrent dans la Bentley et le démon démarra en trombe.

* * *

* * *

\- Où allons-nous de si bon matin ? demanda Aziraphale, s'agrippant à la poignée en dessus de sa fenêtre, de peur de finir dans le pare-brise au vue de la conduite rapide et brusque du démon.

\- Au cinéma, grinça Rampa.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire au cinématographe ?

Rampa donna un coup de volant violent vers la gauche pour couper la priorité à une voiture rouge et Aziraphale laissa échapper un couinement très peu viril.

\- Pose pas de questions stupides.

Rampa fit crisser les pneus de la Bentley et sauta hors de la voiture avec une telle rapidité qu'Aziraphale eut à peine le temps de voir que son ami avait quitté l'habitacle. Il sortit à son tour et retrouva le démon dans le bâtiment, devant un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux-blond.

\- Monsieur Rampa, comme d'habitude, dit le jeune homme d'une voix traînante et il tendit un ticket au démon.

\- Pas tout à fait, il me faut deux places aujourd'hui et… et euh… un big cornet de pop corn.

Le jeune homme le servit rapidement, jetant des coups d'œils pas du tout discrets à Aziraphale qui s'en étonna.

Rampa leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le deuxième billet et le cornet géant rempli de pop corn que lui tendait le vendeur et fit un signe de tête à son ange pour qu'il le suive dans la salle obscure. Comme le démon l'avait espéré, elle était vide. Pas âme qui vive là-dedans. Il se plaça dans la rangée du milieu, pile en face de l'écran qui diffusait des pubs et s'assit -se vautra- dans le siège rouge. Il posa le cornet de pop corn sur le siège à sa gauche et passa ses jambes par dessus le dossier du siège de la rangée de devant. Aziraphale était debout à sa droite et regardait l'écran, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es jamais allé au cinéma ?

L'ange sursauta et s'assit à côté de son ami avec élégance.

\- Non, j'y suis déjà allé deux fois, mais c'était dans les années 1900. Je n'avais pas vu les progrès fait depuis ce temps-là. Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu voir exactement ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sourit Rampa en se servant d'une poignée de pop corn.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait au cinématographe pour regarder un film qui nous intéresse.

\- En théorie. Je t'explique, j'aime bien venir au cinéma le samedi matin parce qu'il n'y jamais personne, ou à peine un ou deux humains qui pioncent à moitié, donc je suis au calme. Je sais jamais à l'avance ce que je viens regarder, je ne me pose même pas la question. Parfois ce sont des films, parfois des dessins animés mais jamais de grosses productions qui attirent les gens.

\- Oh ! Et tu viens ici souvent ?

\- Tous les samedis matins depuis un bon siècle. Je connais tous les cinémas de Londres mais j'apprécie particulièrement celui-ci.

Une musique fit tourner la tête d'Aziraphale vers l'écran géant et il se tut, attendant le début d'un film qui s'annonçait tout sauf un film à gros budget de type block buster américain.

\- Puis-je avoir du pop-corn ?

Rampa prit le cornet géant sur son ventre et l'ange plongea sa main dedans et la porta à sa bouche. Il gémit de bonheur quand sa langue sentit le goût du mets salé et le démon sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Aziraphale devait vraiment arrêter de gémir de la sorte à chaque fois qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Vraiment !

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le film était une production russe. Un film de _Mihkaïl Kalatozov, Quand passent les cigognes._ Un film sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, sortit en 1957 et il intéressa aussitôt Rampa. L'ange était plus dubitatif. La guerre, le sang, l'horreur, la détresse, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Néanmoins, il le regarda tout de même jusqu'à la fin sans dire un mot, mangeant de temps en temps du pop-corn.

\- Je dois dire que ce n'était pas franchement mon genre de film, mais. Il était poignant.

\- Mmmh, grommela Rampa sans se lever de sa place.

Il lança un coup d'œil à l'ange qui semblait vouloir s'en aller rapidement puis son regard revint sur l'écran sur lequel défilait les noms des producteurs, costumiers et autres personnes qui avaient participées à la production du film.

\- Tu ne viens pas, mon cher ? s'étonna l'ange en se retournant une fois arrivé au bout de la rangée de sièges et constatant que le démon ne le suivait pas.

\- Hein… oh, si.

Et le démon décoinça ses longues jambes fines du dossier du siège de la rangée devant la sienne et rejoignit l'ange en quelques enjambées.

\- Tu as aimé ce film, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Aziraphale, les mains derrière le dos, se remettant à marcher à la même vitesse que son ami.

\- Si tu continues plus loin cette discussion qui n'en est pas une, je te jure que je ne te prends plus jamais au cinéma avec moi.

Aziraphale sourit, attendrit et se tut. Il ne tenait pas à énerver Rampa, ce n'était pas le but de sa journée. Il haussa les épaules et se dit en lui-même que ce démon n'en était véritablement pas un. Trop sensible et trop humain pour pouvoir encore être qualifié d'être du mal.

Ils sortirent de la salle, puis du bâtiment et l'ange lança soudain, un air gourmand sur le visage :

\- Tu n'avais pas parlé de sushis tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu as bonne mémoire, toi hein. Surtout quand il s'agit de promesse de nourriture. Allez viens !

Et ils montèrent en voiture pour se diriger dans un autre quartier de Londres.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Hum, je me disais, commença Aziraphale, le regard sur Rampa qui lui faisait face dans le petit restaurant japonais dans lequel ils mangeaient, nous pourrions aller plus souvent au cinéma, même pourquoi pas, pour aller voir des films plus connus.

\- Pas le samedi matin, contra aussitôt Rampa et l'ange fut surprit quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Franchement, on passe notre vie ensemble depuis quelques temps et je m'en plains pas, j'apprécie que tu vives avec moi à plein temps, mais le ciné du samedi matin, c'est mon moment à moi, tout seul. C'est équivalent à tes moments de lecture quand tu as envie d'être en solitaire et dans le silence totale, juste avec toi-même.

\- Oh, je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave pour le samedi matin, nous pouvons y aller à d'autres moments.

\- Quand tu veux, mon ange.

Et Aziraphale rougit légèrement en prenant un bout de sushis entre deux baguettes.


	10. Les canards de Saint-James Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un nouveau texte pour cette série. 
> 
> Sur le même modèle que celui qui parlait des plantes, sauf que cette fois, ce sont les canards qui sont à l'honneur. bonne lecture

Les canards, ils les connaissaient bien ces-deux-là. Ça faisait des années qu'ils les voyaient, là, debout, au bord de leur bassin. L'un tout en blanc et beige et l'autre en noir. L'un aux cheveux presque blancs et l'autre aux cheveux roux, comme du feu. L'un aux yeux bleus innocents et l'autre avec des lunettes noirs. Ils venaient toujours ensemble. Les canards ne les avaient vus l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient debout, côte à côte, parfois en parlant, parfois en se taisant, et celui en blanc, c'était le seul qui lançait des miettes de pain. Le roux n'en donnait jamais. Parfois, il grinçait des dents, parfois il secouait la tête de désarroi ou d'ennui (?), mais jamais il ne bougeait avant que le blond eut fini sa distribution de nourriture. Puis ils allaient souvent squatter un banc après cela, en général, toujours le même. Il semblait parfois qu'il se libérer de ses anciens occupants comme par miracle dès que le blond et le roux se dirigeaient vers lui. Les anciens occupants partaient toujours rapidement, comme s'ils s'étaient souvenus tout à coup de quelque chose de plus important qu'ils devaient faire ailleurs. Alors les deux s'asseyaient et parlaient. Ils avaient visiblement des tas de choses à se dire, parce qu'ils ne semblaient jamais à cours de discussion, même après toutes ces années passées à se parler dans Saint-James Park.

Les canards les plus vieux, avaient entendus parler de ces deux-là, déjà par les canards les plus âgés de la génération d'avant qui en avaient entendus parler par la génération qui était là encore avant eux. C'était incroyable, mais vrai. Le blond et le roux étaient là depuis longtemps. Un canard avait dit un jour, que ça devait faire au moins cent ans qu'ils venaient régulièrement et un autre avait dit en tout cas deux cent ans… Impossible de savoir lequel des deux avait le plus raison, en tous les cas, ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

* * *

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait en rien aux habitudes. Ils étaient là, un jour de soleil. Le blond piochait des miettes de pain dans un cornet en papier et les lançait dans le bassin, pendant que le roux attendait sagement, sans bouger, que son ami ait terminé. Les canards se précipitèrent sur la nourriture, comme d'habitude, puis le blond s'excusa de n'avoir pas prit plus de pain, comme d'habitude aussi, et pour finir... il prit la main du roux dans la sienne… et ça c'était inhabituel. Jamais ils ne s'étaient tenu la main. Pas une seule fois, pas un seul canard, ne les avait vu se tenir de la sorte. C'était inédit.

Les canards les virent rejoindre ''leur'' banc lentement, puis ils s'assirent comme à leur habitude et se mirent à parler, comme d'habitude.

Comme si rien n'avait changé, pourtant les canards n'étaient pas fous, ils avaient bien vus le changement. Aucun n'aurait pu rater cela.

* * *

* * *

L'un deux, un peu plus téméraire que les autres, vola pour sortir du bassin et se posa sur le chemin qui faisait le tour du parc. Il marcha gauchement jusque vers le banc et leva la tête vers les deux hommes.

Le roux siffla entre ses dents, sûrement pour faire fuir le volatile, mais la bestiole n'était pas décidée à s'en aller, alors le blond se pencha vers lui, étonné.

\- Et bien, que désires-tu, toi ? Je n'ai malheureusement plus de pain à te donner.

Puis il regarda le roux, ses grands yeux bleus implorant silencieusement. Le type en noir secoua la tête.

\- Ah non, j'irai pas chercher du pain. C'est juste un canard, mon ange, il peut attendre d'autres visiteurs pour le nourrir.

Puis le roux grinça des dents, soupira et se leva. Le visage du blond se fendit d'un sourire ravi et il murmura un ''merci'' en rougissant. Le type en noir s'éloigna et celui en blanc se pencha à nouveau vers le canard.

\- Il donne l'impression d'être un peu mauvais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il râle mais faut pas avoir peur de lui, il est gentil.

Le blond ricana doucement, puis continua de parler au volatile :

\- S'il savait que j'ai dit ça, il me ferait la tête pendant des jours. Chut, si tu veux du pain !

Le canard ne comprit pas. De toute façon, il aurait eu du mal à parler au roux, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Le type en noir revint avec un cornet rempli de miettes de pain et le blond le remercia avec douceur et reconnaissance, puis il prit un morceau de pain et le posa par terre devant ses pieds. Le canard hésita. Ça sentait le piège ou pas ?

\- Tu vois, il le mange même pas. Je me suis levé pour rien.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas l'habitude d'être nourrit ailleurs que dans le bassin.

\- C'est un canard, mon ange, ça ne réfléchit pas. Il a faim, y a à manger, il mange et point.

Le canard finit par attraper le bout de pain dans son bec et recula de plusieurs pas, juste au cas où.

\- Si les canards commencent à venir nous réclamer à manger à nos pieds, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines. Je pensais que les volatiles restaient dans leur point d'eau.

\- Il faut croire qu'avec l'habitude, ils deviennent moins peureux que ce que nous pouvons penser. Enfin… pour l'instant, il n'y qu'un seul canard qui est venu vers nous, les autres ont l'air moins aventureux.

Le canard s'approcha à nouveau du banc et se tint, pattes repliées sou lui, -assit- entre les deux hommes.

\- Tu le trouves pas un peu bizarre celui-là ? demanda le roux à son ami.

\- Bizarre de quelle façon ?

\- Je suis en train de me demander si c'est vraiment juste un canard.

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, très cher ?

\- J'suis peut-être un peu parano, j'avoue mais… ça pourrait être un sbire de l'un de nos anciens camps qui nous surveille.

Le roux se pencha vers le volatile qui battit des ailes et repartit vers le bassin. Ce type était un peu flippant tout de même et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce genre de siffler entre ses dents tout le temps, comme un de ces animaux rampant qui -étrangement- mangeaient les volatiles tel que lui et ses semblables, même si, à Saint-James Park, ils ne risquaient rien. Le canard téméraire avait déjà voyagé dans des pays au climat plus agréable que l'Angleterre et vu de ces affreuses bestioles rampantes siffler et dévorer l'un de ses congénères. Et le type en noir lui faisait penser à l'un d'eux. Mieux valait fuir.

\- Ah non, Rampa, tu l'as fait fuir, cria un peu fort le type en beige.

Il se leva précipitamment, son cornet dans les mains. Il se plaça devant le bassin et lança ses miettes aux canards. Le roux le rejoignit.

\- T'avais raison, c'est un canard à la con. Rien d'angélique ou de démoniaque dans ce volatile.

\- Tu es parano, mon cher. Ne fais plus fuir les canards, la prochaine fois.

Le blond termina de distribuer le pain, puis il mit son cornet dans une poubelle et partit, les mains dans le dos. Le roux le suivit, les mains dans les poches de son jeans noir, la démarche presque féline et le canard les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

Au final, à part avoir eu peur du type en noir, sa sortie du bassin n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, mais il n'en resterait pas là -foi de canard-. Le prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait, il irait à nouveau vers eux pour les entendre parler d'autre chose que des canards. S'il ramenait des infos aux autres canards, il serait peut-être élu chef. Après tout, il était le plus téméraire. Aucun canard avant lui ne s'était approché des deux hommes, ça lui donnait des points, non ?

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Rampa referma la portière de sa voiture.

\- J'irais bien manger du canard à l'orange, moi. Tu crois que tu te laisserais tenter ?

\- Tu es horrible Rampa ! s'offusqua Aziraphale, par principe, avant de sourire, amusé et déjà tenté. Je connais un restaurant qui le prépare de façon exquise. Il me suffira de ne pas penser aux canards de Saint-James Park pendant le repas.

\- Vendu !  
Et le démon démarra en trombe.


	11. Le serpent de monsieur Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et un petit nouveau que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis des jours, mais je n'ai eu le temps que hier.
> 
> bonne lecture

Les voisins étaient définitivement des gens étranges et recevaient parfois des gens bizarres chez eux. Madame Gambion n'avait pas finie d'être étonnée, visiblement.

Ils étaient venus à plusieurs l'autre jour pour parler à Monsieur Fell. Un type grand, baraqué, un corps bien sculpté mis en valeur par un costume gris du plus bel effet. Très séduisant, fallait le reconnaître. Un type chauve habillé d'un costume de couleur beige-jaune-caca d'oie, un femme à la peau noire vêtue de blanc et un autre vêtue elle aussi tout en blanc, l'air très stricte. Ils s'étaient présentés à la porte de l'appartement des voisins en début d'après-midi et monsieur Fell leur avait ouvert la porte, un sourire clairement forcé sur le visage. Ils les avaient priés d'entrer… jusque là, rien de bizarre… sauf que… madame Gambion ni les avait pas vu repartir, ni même entendu s'en aller. Par contre, elle avait entendu que le soir, quand monsieur Rampa était rentré de son travail, les voix des quatre invités avaient disparues totalement et elle ne les avais pas réentendues depuis. Quand ils étaient-ils partis et par où ? Là, c'était un mystère. Mais les étrangetés des voisins ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

Il y avait monsieur Rampa qui souvent, n'utilisait pas de clé pour verrouiller la porte de chez lui. Il fermait la porte normalement, puis claquait des doigts en arrivant vers l'escalier et madame Gambion entendait alors le verrou se fermer. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais bon, peut-être que monsieur Rampa était un homme à la pointe de la technologie et qu'il avait un système de verrou automatique guidé par le bruit de ses doigts qui claquaient. Ça devait exister de nos jours ce genre de choses. Non ?

Mais le plus étrange de tous les trucs concernant monsieur Rampa et monsieur Fell, c'était le serpent. Madame Gambion ne l'avait jamais vu avant mais, un matin, en nettoyant son palier, elle avait été surprise par la porte de l'appartement de monsieur Rampa qui s'était ouverte sans vraiment de raison, parce que personne n'était derrière, et un serpent noir en était sortit, naturellement, l'air de rien. Il était resté sur le palier à attendre et monsieur Fell l'avait rejoint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi. Allons, c'est pas le moment pour ça. Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ton mauvais caractère. Nous n'arriverons à rien si tu fuis, vieux serpent.

L'animal avait sifflé, sortant sa langue fendue, en direction de monsieur Fell et ce dernier avait fermé la porte, fâché, laissant le reptile dans le couloir. Reptile qui était passé devant madame Gambion sans la calculer et avait glissé en bas les escaliers. La cinquantenaire en était restée bouche-bée sur son palier. Puis elle avait poussée un cri strient et était retournée chez elle en s'enfermant à double tour.

Elle s'était précipité à son balcon pour voir si le serpent était sortit de l'immeuble, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait vu, c'était monsieur Rampa monter dans sa voiture. Quand était-il sortit, lui ?

* * *

* * *

Le soir elle l'avait vu rentré chez lui, mais toujours pas de trace du serpent et monsieur Fell n'avait pas eu l'air de l'avoir cherché, comme si tout avait été normal. Un serpent qui fait sa petite vie tranquille à Londres, rien de plus banal, évidemment !

Elle avait toutefois entendu monsieur Fell dire à son ami :

\- Ah, tu as enfin terminé de bouder et je vois que tu es revenu sous une meilleure apparence.

Et rien d'autre. Plus un mot n'avait filtré de chez les voisins. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Madame Gambion avait revu le serpent trois jours plus tard, enroulé autour des épaules de monsieur Fell qui sortait de chez lui.

\- C'est une bien étrange bestiole que vous avez là, avait dit madame Gambion au type un peu rond.

\- C'est surtout un très joli serpent, avait soufflé avec tendresse monsieur Fell et la voisine fut persuadée que l'animal avait détourné le regard, comme si le compliment l'avait gêné.

\- Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh, il n'est pas à moi. Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie.

\- Vous le garder pour un ami alors ?

Monsieur Fell réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il répondit :

\- Je pense qu'on l'on peut voir les choses ainsi, en effet.

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Euh… oh….

Et monsieur Fell n'avait pas répondu. Il se hâta de sortir de l'immeuble, le serpent toujours autour de lui.

* * *

* * *

Le soir, il était rentré en tenant la main de monsieur Rampa, sans le serpent, et les deux hommes n'étaient pas ressortis de la soirée ou de la nuit, pourtant, la voisine vit le serpent sortir de chez les deux hommes le lendemain matin. Il ondulait tranquillement dans le couloir et monsieur Fell sortit après lui sur le palier et s'assit sur une marche d'escalier.

\- Tu sais, je me dis parfois que cela doit être sympa d'être un serpent comme toi. Regarde, tu peux te faufiler à plein d'endroits. Je crois comprendre ce qui te plaît dans le fait de ramper si près du sol. La chaleur qu'il dégage en ce moment. Nous sommes au début de l'été et je suppose que cela est agréable.

Le serpent s'enroula autour de la jambe du type rond et blond et leva les yeux pour regarder dans les siens.

\- Je devrais t'emmener à la librairie cet après-midi. Il y fait bien chaud en cette période et peu de monde y vient. C'est calme, alors tu pourrais dormir dans un coin sans effrayer qui que ce soit.

Comme pour approuver ce que monsieur Fell venait de dire, le serpent secoua la tête de haut en bas, le regard toujours dans celui de l'humain. Madame Gambion ouvrit soudain la bouche, saisi de stupeur. Les yeux du serpent lui rappelaient soudain quelque chose… ceux qu'elle avait cru voir sur monsieur Rampa quelques semaines auparavant quand il était avec son ami sur leur balcon. Le cerveau de l'humaine refusa de toutes ses forces cette idée. C'était d'une débilité sans nom.

Elle vit monsieur Fell se lever, le serpent autour de ses épaules et descendre les escaliers. Ses pas, un brin précipités la menèrent sur son balcon et elle vit monsieur Fell ET monsieur Rampa monter dans la Bentley éternellement garée devant le trottoir. Le serpent avait disparu. Si ça, ce n'était pas un peu étrange, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Madame Gambion se décida cet après-midi là à sortir de chez elle, à prendre le bus et à se rendre dans le quartier de Soho. Elle avait cherché dans le bottin téléphonique le nom de A.Z Fell et avait trouvé l'adresse de la 'fameuse' librairie et elle comptait bien passer voir cet endroit et constater par elle-même si le serpent noir serait sur place.

* * *

* * *

Elle poussa la porte de la librairie et entra. Monsieur Fell était assis devant un bureau en bois, le nez plongé dans un gros livres aux pages jaunies par le temps. Ça sentait la poussière et le moisi, un peu, mais madame Gambion ne s'en formalisa pas. Sûrement que c'était l'odeur classique d'un endroit rempli de livres aux pages jaunies.

\- Bonjour ! lança joyeusement le maître des lieux, levant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée, puis il se raidit quelques instants, se leva de sa chaise et accueillie madame Gambion avec un sourire bienveillant. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je suis seulement venu pour regarder.

Le type blond soupira, rassuré (?) et laissa sa 'cliente' se promener dans la librairie. La femme regarda de tous côtés, puis elle se figea quand elle le vit. Le serpent noir était là, enroulé sur lui-même dans un coin d'une étagère baignée par un rayon de soleil. Jusque là, rien de bien étrange, elle s'était attendu à le trouver là. Mais… ce qui était par contre beaucoup plus étrange, c'était qu'à côté de lui, était posé la paire de lunettes que portait toujours monsieur Rampa.

\- Votre ami ne travaille pas avec vous ? demanda la cinquantenaire curieuse.

\- Qui ? questionna le blond.

\- Monsieur Rampa. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reconnaître les lunettes qu'il met tout le temps, là, à côté du serpent. J'ai donc penser que vous travailliez ensemble.

\- Oh ! s'étonna le type rond.

Il se précipita vers l'étagère et attrapa la paire de lunettes qu'il ''planqua'' dans un tiroir à toute vitesse.

\- Non. Les livres, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que Ram… Anthony aime. Je travaille seul ici.

\- C'est pas vraiment une astuce de vente d'avoir un serpent sur votre étagère, si je puis me permettre.

\- Je sais. Je… C'est une technique comme une autre pour limiter le flux de clients.

\- Je vois.

\- Je tiens cette libraire surtout pour avoir un emplacement où mettre tous ses livres, j'en vends bien peu en réalité et le serpent… et bien, il aide à cela. C'est plutôt efficace.

\- Je suppose oui.

Madame Gambion se sentit soudain plus trop désirée dans cet endroit, alors elle en sortit en s'excusant d'avoir dérangé le libraire. Elle sortit dans la rue et la porte de la petite boutique se referma, comme par magie, alors que le type rond n'avait pas bougé de son bureau.

* * *

* * *

Du moment qu'elle était venu jusqu'à Soho, elle en profita pour visiter le quartier et passa du temps dans le coin, histoire de profiter de sa journée de sortie. Elle repassa devant la librairie en fin de journée et vit monsieur Rampa en sortir, le sourire aux lèvres, ses éternelles lunettes noires sur son nez et son ami, monsieur Fell qui ferma la porte de sa boutique à clé. La Bentley était là, garée en face de la librairie et madame Gambion se fit la réflexion que la voiture était aussi là quand elle était arrivée dans le quartier. Elle n'avait sûrement pas bougée de la journée.

\- Et bien, je peux dire que j'ai bien dormi, moi. Tu n'as pas eu trop de clients ?

\- Oh non, seulement deux personnes sont passées. Une jeune fille qui m'a acheté _''Hamlet''_ en réédition, bien sûr, et notre voisine de palier.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu avais mis mes lunettes dans le tiroir ?

\- Mon cher, à cause du serpent, dit le bond, comme si cela expliquait quelque chose.

\- J'ai horreur que tu déplaces mes affaires. J'aime pas me réveiller et ne plus avoir mes lunettes près de moi.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la Bentley et le roux démarra la voiture.

Madame Gambion plissa les yeux. Non, vraiment, ces deux-là étaient très étranges et cette affaire de serpent… encore plus étrange que tout le reste.

* * *

* * *

Un jour, madame Gambion trouverait les réponses à ces nombreuses questions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer bredouille et croiser les voisins dans le couloir. Elle, rentrant à son appartement, eux sortant pour aller elle ne savait où et elle remarquerait pour la première fois, l'étrange 'tatouage''que monsieur Rampa arborait à côté de son oreille droite. Une sorte de serpent sinueux, noir. Mais pour ça, il faudra déjà qu'elle rentre chez elle, dans le quartier de Mayfair.


	12. Le festival de musique 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> voici un nouvel os pour les suites logiques.
> 
> Il est plus long que tous les autres et j'ai dû le découper en deux parties, parce qu'il était vraiment long.
> 
> Du coup, voici la première partie.
> 
> Bonne lecture

C'était faux de dire qu'Aziraphale et Rampa étaient mal assortis parce qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. D'ailleurs, c'était faux de dire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils aimaient certaines choses autant l'un que l'autre et de la même façon. Et surtout une chose, la musique. Peut-être pas toujours le même style de musique, mais ils l'aimaient aussi intensément l'un que l'autre. La musique était reposante, appréciable, intéressante…

Ils aimaient que la musique coule en eux comme une douce rivière de sons et de sensations. Et fallait le dire, ils aimaient beaucoup le Classique. Tous les deux.

\- Tu sais, commença Aziraphale, un matin d'été comme un autre, il y a un festival de musique à Édimbourg à la fin de la semaine, nous pourrions-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Rampa venait de déposer devant ses yeux deux billets d'entrée pour le fameux festival. Le visage de l'ange rayonna comme jamais et il regarda son ami dans ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues verticalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Tu aurais dû deviner que j'avais déjà les billets. On part jeudi après-midi pour Édimbourg.

\- Pourquoi jeudi ? s'étonna l'ange. Le festival ne commence que samedi soir.

\- Je sais. Pose pas toujours des questions. Ferme juste la librairie à partir de jeudi.

\- D'accord, de toute façon, ça ne devrait pas bouleverser beaucoup de clients, vu le nombre très réduit d'entre eux qui viennent en ce moment.

\- C'est les vacances pour les humains, mon ange. Tu peux pas rivaliser avec les vacances.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande parfois si c'est vraiment le Paradis qui a soufflé l'idée des vacances aux humains. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a eu un peu de complot démoniaque dans cette histoire de repos bien mérité.

Rampa sourit de toutes ses dents, fier et Aziraphale soupira, dépité. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre !

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Les jours, en général, défilaient assez rapidement pour les humains, mais aussi pour Rampa et Aziraphale qui ne s'étaient jamais plaints en 6'000 ans sur terre de la lenteur du temps, ça leur avait convenu, mais là, l'attente semblait plus longue. Entre lundi et jeudi après-midi, il semblait soudain y avoir bien trop de jours, bien trop d'heures. Qui donc en avaient rajoutés sans prévenir les deux êtres surnaturels ?

Rampa tournait en rond chez lui et Aziraphale… ben tournait en rond aussi, mais dans sa librairie, même si l'endroit ne se prêtait pas vraiment à l'exercice de tourner en rond. Trop de tas de livres dans tous les espaces disponibles. Pas parce que l'ange avait de nouveaux ouvrages -bien que cette affirmation fut vraie-, mais parce qu'il avait pensé à mettre à profit le calme des vacances pour tout ranger et réorganiser sa boutique poussiéreuse -sans toutefois enlever la poussière ! Fallait pas abuser non plus !- Et… on était QUE lundi après-midi.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Jeudi arriva finalement, après s'être fait désirer, semblait-il, une éternité et Aziraphale rangea le dernier livre qui traînait sur son bureau dans une étagère. Il recula de quelques pas et regarda son travail accompli. Il inspira l'odeur de ses vieux livres et sourit, heureux. Il n'avait pas quitté sa boutique depuis lundi matin, mais ça avait été fait exprès. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être chez son démon préféré et passer du temps avec lui, mais, ils savaient tous deux qu'il fallait parfois se séparer quelques jours pour mieux se retrouver. Ils avaient étudié cette question pendant des mois, auparavant et avaient convenu, d'un commun accord, que lorsqu'ils prévoyaient de ''sortir'' ensemble pour un lieu qui ne leur était pas habituel, ils ne se verraient pas pendant les jours précédents. Ça évitait bien des disputes et des non-dits.

Aziraphale avait donc naturellement trouvé refuge dans sa librairie adorée. Son endroit à lui, rempli de livres qui sentaient bon et de poussière qui voletait librement dans la pièce. Mais malgré son amour pour cet endroit et ses livres à ranger, il avait tout de même trouvé le temps long.

Rampa avait passé sa petite semaine chez lui, sans en sortir, parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il avait mis le nez dehors, il serait fatalement allé à la librairie d'Aziraphale. Lui aussi, il aimait cet endroit, même s'il ne le reconnaissait jamais. Il s'était donc occupé avec de la paperasse, pour son boulot humain et aussi un peu, pour son boulot démoniaque. Il avait prit un plaisir certain à taper des rapports pour Belzébuth et à les signer de son glyphe démoniaque. Un grand serpent entortillé, parce que Belzébuth détestait profondément recevoir ce genre de rapports et Rampa, ça le ferait rire de continuer d'en envoyer, même si les documents ne racontaient pas grand-chose. Le démon se contentait de retranscrire ses journées d'ennui ou les émissions de télé qu'il avait regardé. Ça ne servait strictement à rien, d'un point de vue professionnel, mais d'un point de vue personnel, s'était jouissif de faire enrager le Seigneur des mouches. Mais bref, là c'était enfin jeudi et Rampa délaissa ses rapports inutiles avec joie. Il attendit qu'Aziraphale revienne à l'appartement, puis ils se décidèrent à prendre la route aussitôt.

Madame Gambion les salua quand elle les vit passer l'entrée principale. Elle prenait son courrier dans sa boîte à lettres, son chat dans les bras.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Est-ce que tu as passé ton temps dans ta librairie ? demanda le démon à l'ange, une fois qu'ils furent sortit du quartier de Mayfair.

\- J'ai rangé ma librairie et réorganiser mes livres. Les clients ne les remettent pas toujours correctement à leur place et je crois bien, qu'un certain serpent qui aime dormir sur mes étagères, s'amuse parfois à me changer mes ouvrages de place.

Rampa eut un petit sourire discret, content qu'Aziraphale se soit rendu compte de son petit tour amusant.

\- Et toi, très cher, qu'as-tu fait cette semaine ?

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai surtout envoyé des rapports à Belzébuth. J'aime beaucoup quand il s'énerve et me renvoie des mémos remplis d'insultes grossières toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Ça me fait mourir de rire de lui causer du tort. Maintenant que je le peux, pourquoi m'en priver ?

\- Tu es diabolique, souffla Aziraphale, amusé tout de même.

\- Je sssais, siffla le serpent.

\- Au fait, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi nous partons aujourd'hui pour Édimbourg ?

\- En fait, j'ai eu vent d'un spectacle qui sera joué demain après le déjeuner et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on le voit, toi et moi.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es bien mystérieux, Rampa ! dit l'ange en levant les yeux au ciel, théâtralement.

\- Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop curieux pour l'ange que tu es censé être. Tu verras de quoi il s'agira quand on n'y sera.

\- Et où allons-nous passer la nuit ?

\- Dans un hôtel. J'ai tout prévu.

Rampa accéléra dans les rues de la capitale et Aziraphale se cramponna à ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Encore faudrait-il que nous arrivions vivant à Édimbourg, ce qui n'est pas garanti au vue de ta façon de conduire.

\- Raaah, ça va ! Je n'ai eu qu'un seul accident depuis que j'ai acheté cette voiture. Un seul, et c'était même pas de ma faute.

\- Et la jeune fille à bicyclette ! Tu l'as tout de même heurté.

\- Ah non. On a déjà parlé de ça. Je ne l'ai pas heurté.

\- Mmmmh, consentit Aziraphale, les lèvres pincées.

Et ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant un long moment.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Tout à coup, Aziraphale se tourna vers Rampa et le regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que le démon, se sentant mal à l'aise, lui demande ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je réalise, mon cher, que nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé le dimanche où nous avions croisé cette jeune femme qui t'avait qualifié de séduisant. Tu m'avais dit des choses dans l'arrière boutique de ma librairie et nous avions prévu de nous laisser quelques jours avant d'en discuter.

\- Et c'est maintenant que ça te revient en mémoire ? Vraiment ?

\- Pour être honnête, non. J'y ai repensé plusieurs fois, mais je crois que… Que j'ai manqué de courage pour aborder le sujet.

\- Et donc, là tout de suite, ça te semble être un bon moment ?

Aziraphale haussa les épaules en regardant la route devant lui.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais… je me dis qu'il faut bien en parler un jour. Tu avais dit des choses…

\- Mouais, je m'en souviens et je les avais pas dites comme ça à la légère, tu sais.

\- Oh, tant mieux, voilà qui me rassure. J'ai eu un peu peur que tu ais dit tout cela, mais que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ou que tu ne le pensais plus.

Rampa plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires et prit le temps de s'engager sur une autoroute avant de réengager le dialogue.

\- Je le pense toujours… ce que je t'ai dit. Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi de le savoir ?

\- De savoir quoi, très cher ?

\- Que je… tu sais… que j'ai déjà… pour toi… ressenti du désir comme si j'étais tout simplement humain.

Aziraphale se tritura les doigts entre eux en réfléchissant à ce que ça lui faisait de savoir cela.

\- Je crois… je crois que… ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer cela, de toute façon.

\- J'confirme, grinça Rampa entre ses dents.

\- Et que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Est-ce que nous devrions changer certaines choses ?

Rampa secoua la tête en accélérant légèrement pour rouler plus vite.

\- Nah ! Il vaut certainement mieux que la situation reste comme elle a toujours été entre toi et moi. Enfin, je veux dire, pas quand tu ne voyais en moi qu'un démon, un ennemi.

\- Plus je réfléchis à cela, plus je pense que je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Je donnais juste l'impression de le penser parce que ça me rassurait par rapport à ma place au Paradis. Soyons francs, nous n'avons jamais été réellement des ennemis. Ton camp oui, était clairement à l'opposé du mien, mais toi…

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi, et je crois bien que nous ne l'avons jamais été. C'est très certainement ce qui nous a permis de nous connaître sans avoir envie de s'entre-tuer. Nous aurions sans doute eu la même relation si je n'avais pas… chuté.

Rampa se tut et Aziraphale vit son visage se fermer, comme à chaque fois que cet événement de sa vie était évoqué. L'ange respecta le besoin de silence du démon pendant quelques kilomètres, puis il reprit la parole en demandant :

\- Est-ce que cela a été douloureux ?

\- De quoi ? questionna le démon, grinçant, sachant très bien ce que l'ange voulait savoir.

\- La… chute.

Rampa soupira, puis siffla entre ses dents. Il doubla un camion.

\- Non, dit-il finalement, un peu sèchement. La chute ne fait pas mal, c'est plutôt… tout le reste. Se retrouver dans un bassin de souffre en fusion et sentir tes ailes noircir, ça, c'est douloureux. Je ne le souhaite à personne.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Aziraphale, sincèrement touché par cet aveu.

Les deux amis se turent à nouveau et Rampa alluma le lecteur de cd histoire de penser à autre chose. Parler de sa chute le mettait toujours dans un état de tristesse qu'il n'appréciait pas.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Édimbourg a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, constata Aziraphale alors que la Bentley s'engageait dans la ville.

Le démon se contenta de siffler entre ses dents. Il se concentrait sur la route et à trouver l'hôtel qu'il recherchait. Il n'avait pas la tête à débattre sur le changement de la ville d'Édimbourg.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans un hôtel, dit soudain l'ange, comme si tout à coup, ce fait lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Pas une seule fois en 6'000 ans ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu ni l'envie ni le besoin de dormir, alors je n'ai jamais vu d'intérêt à aller dans ce genre d'établissement.

\- Faut une première fois à tout, comme on dit. Ah, c'est ici !

Rampa gara la voiture sur une place libre dans un parking et il sortit de la Bentley aussitôt, suivi par Azirpahale.

\- C'est un bel hôtel.

\- De l'extérieur, en tout cas, oui. Viens. On va aller s'installer dans la chambre, même si nous n'avons absolument rien à y déposer et… je suppose que ça te tente d'aller manger ?

\- Toujours, sourit l'ange, légèrement rougissant.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Comment as-tu dit que cet hôtel s'appelle ? demanda Aziraphale, terminant son dessert pendant que Rampa attendait sur lui pour pouvoir aller rejoindre leur chambre.

\- The Dunstane.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour réserver tout cela ?

\- J'ai téléphoné, mon ange, tout simplement.

\- Non, je voulais dire, pour trouver cet endroit ? Tu n'es pas venu à Édimbourg tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non. L'internet, mon ange ! Tu devrais vraiment t'y mettre. Je parie que tu trouverais plein de bouquins pour ta librairie.

Aziraphale posa sa cuillère et tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- On peut trouver des livres à cet endroit ? Je ne savais pas.

\- Je te montrerai quand on sera de retour à Londres. En attendant, si on allait dans notre chambre.

L'ange approuva et les deux entités quittèrent leur table pour se diriger à leur chambre, se trouvant à l'étage.

* * *

* * *

La chambre n'était pas grande. Elle comportait un grand lit pour deux personnes, aux draps blancs et gris. Une fenêtre de chaque côté avec une jolie vue. Un petit bureau, sur lequel était posé un vieux téléphone comme celui qu'Aziraphale possédait à la librairie, et un miroir décorait le mur au dessus du bureau. C'était sobre et l'ange avait trouvé cette pièce très jolie, à peine avait-il posé le pied dedans. Il avait sourit en voyant la tête de lit à motifs tartan et les coussins assortis sur le lit. Rampa aurait volontiers grimacer -pour la forme-, mais comme c'était lui qui avait choisit cette chambre et pas une autre, ça aurait été un peu mal venue comme réaction. Il l'avait tout de même fait exprès, il aurait été difficile de le nier.

Le démon s'installa sur le lit, mains derrière la tête après avoir retiré ses lunettes et les avoir posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Nous devrions mettre le même revêtement à la tête de notre lit.

\- Oublie cette idée tout de suite. Pas question que je sois d'accord pour mettre quoi que soit avec du tartan dans la chambre.

\- Mais c'est tellement joli.

Rampa secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Rampa ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Vas-tu me dire maintenant ce que nous allons voir demain ?

\- Non. Tu verras demain. Ça va te plaire, j'en suis certain.

L'ange se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assit et se tint devant la fenêtre. Il regarda la vue, les mains derrière le dos, promenant son regard sur tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la ville.

* * *

\- Rampa ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai repensé à cette histoire de baiser que s'échangent les humains.

Le démon se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas.

\- Et donc ?

Aziraphale se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà au envie d'essayer.

\- Ouais, je m'en souviens.

\- Et bien, je crois que… à vrai dire, c'est arrivé une fois que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Le démon se leva de son lit et vint se tenir aux côtés de son ange qui s'était à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. Le démon vit ses yeux jaunes se refléter dans la vitre et il évita de le regarder, préférant fixer les lumières de la ville.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il finalement, plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je crois que tu n'aimeras pas ma réponse si je te dis tout, alors je vais juste te raconter l'essentiel.

Le démon tourna la tête brusquement vers son ami qui baissa le regard sur le tapis gris de la chambre.

\- Un jour, quelqu'un a proposé de m'embrasser, mais j'ai décliné cette offre, prétextant que j'avais quelqu'un dans mon cœur, suite à quoi, cette personne m'a dit qu'elle le savait. Que c'était évident et que cela se voyait et que… c'était mieux si je connaissais les baisers de la personne que mon cœur avait choisit plutôt que les siens. Et j'ai… j'ai pensé à toi pendant cette conversation.

\- Tu crois pas que, ça aurait été sympa de m'en parler ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mon ami et rien de plus parce que le fait que j'étais un démon ne me rendait pas plus appréciable à tes yeux.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? Franchement, je ne vois pas quand j'aurais eu l'occasion sans craindre de me faire foudroyer par le Paradis. Te rends-tu compte que… si j'avais laissé mes émotions me guider, je ne serais très certainement pas ici avec toi maintenant ?

\- Mmmh, t'as pas tort.

\- Comment auraient réagis ceux de ton ancien camp s'ils avaient su que tu étais épris d'un ange ?

Rampa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il regarda par la fenêtre sans répondre. Il savait très bien ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si l'Enfer s'était rendu compte qu'il traînait trop souvent avec un ange, qu'il l'avait aidé, sauvé et aimé.

\- Ceux de mon ancien camp ne l'auraient pas mieux pris. Certes, ce sont des anges, mais l'amour… leur est plus étranger qu'à moi. Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Pour un démon, en plus…

Aziraphale soupira et Rampa le sentit au bord des larmes. Le démon prit la main de l'ange dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

\- Pour en revenir au baiser…

Rampa posa son index sur la bouche de son ami, lui signifiant de ne pas en dire plus. C'était sans doute pas le moment, ni vraiment l'endroit non plus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené à Édimbourg pour ça, tu sais. Faut pas te sentir obligé pour moi parce que ce week-end prolongé ressemble à une sorte de sortie de couple, ou un truc du genre. Je voulais simplement venir à ce festival et t'y inviter, parce que toi et moi, aimons la musique et il s'est trouvé que presque en même, se joue une pièce au King's Theatre que j'avais envie de voir. C'est tout. C'était pas pour te forcer à m'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Aziraphale ne dit mot, mais il releva le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui du démon.

\- Oh… merci, dit-il en soupirant d'aise, se détendant presque aussitôt. J'avais peur de pas aller assez vite pour toi.

\- Je me cale toujours sur ton rythme, Aziraphale. Ça ne changera pas. Tu as emporté des livres avec toi ?

Le visage de l'ange rayonna soudain et il sourit, heureux. La perceptive de lire, assit dans un lit douillet, avec un démon endormi à côté de lui le ravi plus que tout et il lâcha la main de Rampa pour s'installer sur les draps blancs et gris.

\- Avant que l'on reparle de tout ça, mon ange, il faudra que je te montre quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu comprennes vraiment ce qui a été le plus douloureux pour moi dans le fait d'avoir été déchu, outre le bassin de souffre en fusion.

L'ange acquiesça. Il regarda Rampa se préparer à se mettre au lit, puis s'y lové en baillant. Le démon ferma les yeux et Aziraphale claqua dans ses doigts pour qu'un livre s'ouvre entre ses mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'hôtel et le théâtre que je cite existent bel et bien. L'hôtel est d'ailleurs très joli de l'extérieur. si vous voulez voir à quoi cela ressemble, taper Hotel Dunstane sur internet, vous trouverez facilement. Pour ce qui est de la chambre de l'hôtel, elle existe aussi. Je suis allé regarder sur le site et bien sûr, le fait que la tête de lit soit en motif tatrtan m'a décidé à leur attribuer celle-là et pas une autre.
> 
> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	13. Le festival de musique 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> voici aujourd'hui la partie 2 de cette histoire de festival de musique. Il y aura encore une partie, parce que j'ai pas pu tout mettre dans celle-ci.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Rampa se réveilla lentement et sourit, sans ouvrir les yeux. Des doigts jouaient avec ses mèches de cheveux, un peu machinalement, mais c'était pas le plus important. Le démon perçut un bruit de page qui se tourne. Aziraphale était sans nul doute possible en train de lire un bouquin quelconque posé sur ses genoux, une main tournant les pages et l'autre, jouant avec les cheveux roux de Rampa. Le serpent ouvrit les yeux et regarda le profil de son ami, concentré sur sa lecture. Le démon bougea pour se redresser et s'asseoir. La main d'Aziraphale suivit le mouvement, sans quitter les mèches rousses.

\- Bonjour mon ange, souffla Rampa et l'ange sursauta légèrement en quittant son livre des yeux.

\- Oh bonjour, très cher. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé.

L'ange rougit un peu et sa main quitta les cheveux de feu, hirsutes et emmêles du démon. Rampa le regretta amèrement, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'étirer longuement.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda Aziraphale, ses yeux bleus scrutant le démon avec presque trop d'attention.

\- Oh euh… je suppose qu'un petit déjeuner te tente ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Donc, déjà, ben on va aller petit déjeuner et après, je pense qu'on peut aller se promener un peu dans Édimbourg. Puis, nous déjeunerons là ou tu voudras et enfin, nous irons voir la pièce dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Ce programme me plaît beaucoup.

Aziraphale ferma son livre et sortit du lit, prêt pour cette journée en compagnie de son démon à Édimbourg.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Les deux entités surnaturelles se promenaient dans Édimbourg en savourant le temps passé ensemble. Les parcs dans cette ville étaient aussi calmes et beaux que ceux de Londres. Ça se ressemblait pas mal au fond, un parc, c'est toujours juste un parc. Peu importe où il se situe sur terre. Aziraphale marchait en regardant tout autour de lui, les mains dans le dos et Rampa, mains dans les poches, à ses côtés, regardait le sol, plus préoccupé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le démon repensait à la conversation de la veille au soir. Aziraphale avait dit beaucoup de choses, en avouant certaines à demi-mots, mais s'en était-il rendu compte ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si préoccupé ? demanda soudain l'ange et Rampa releva la tête.

\- Hein ? Je suis pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. Je le vois bien.

\- Laisse tomber, mon ange. Vraiment, c'est pas important, pas maintenant.

Aziraphale s'arrêta net et Rampa l'imita. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux -enfin, dans les yeux et dans les lunettes noires-.

\- Si ce n'était pas important, cela ne te préoccuperait pas.

\- Tu marques un point, mais… parlons de cela plus tard. Après le théâtre par exemple.

\- Oh !

Aziraphale comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Mais hé, tu crois qu'il y a une marre avec des canards dans le coin ? demanda Rampa, changeant brusquement de discussion, pour son plus grand bonheur et le soulagement notable de son ange qui chercha du regard un point d'eau en tournant sur lui-même. Aziraphale ferma les yeux, puis il les rouvrit en souriant.

\- Je les entends. Viens Rampa, allons leur donner un peu de pain.

Et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le seul endroit du parc avec un point d'eau. Quelques canards se prélassaient sur l'eau calme et Aziraphale fut ravi de pouvoir leur lancer des miettes de pain.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Je m'étonne, souffla Aziraphale en entrant de le théâtre, de n'avoir vu aucune annonce pour la pièce que tu m'emmènes voir.

Rampa sourit de toutes ses dents et l'ange soupira, contrarié.

\- Ah je vois, tu as fait en sorte que je ne vois rien du tout.

\- Mouep, confirma le démon, fier de lui. Allez viens, c'est pas le moment de bouder, mon ange. Allons se placer dans la galerie et tu vas très vite savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Mais… personne autour de nous n'a prononcé une fois le nom de la pièce.

\- Je me suis occupé de ça aussi. Tu sais, si on reste dans le hall, tu sauras jamais ce que je voulais te faire voir.

L'ange pinça les lèvres, mais consentit à suivre son ami et ils se dirigèrent vers une galerie à l'étage. Elle était pleine d'humains venus voir la pièce, assis déjà, pour la plupart. Rampa vérifia le numéro des places et prit la main d'Aziraphale pour aller se mettre là où le devaient. Ils s'assirent, l'ange droit comme un i dans son siège, et le démon à moitié en biais.

\- Ce théâtre est vraiment très beau. C'est un bel endroit que je suis ravi d'avoir découvert.

Les rideaux de la scène s'ouvrirent et Aziraphale vit la pièce commencer.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Très cher, merci pour ce moment au théâtre, souffla Aziraphale, regardant le démon droit dans les verres de ses lunettes noires.

\- J'étais certain que cela te plairait.

\- Avec Hamlet, tu ne pouvais que tomber juste. Je trouve que les acteurs ont vraiment très bien joués et cela m'a rappelé tant de souvenirs. Shakespeare et ses œuvres. Mais, il me semble, que tu n'es pas très fan de ses tragédies ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai décidé de venir voir cette pièce et puis, au fil des années, je me suis fait à Shakespeare et à son style. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? demanda le démon en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Aziraphale sembla réfléchir, puis il regarda Rampa et avança d'un pas vers lui, tandis que le démon, une main posée sur le toit de la Bentley et l'autre tenant la portière se demanda furtivement ce qui se passait tout à coup. L'ange posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et Rampa sentit, littéralement, son cœur rater plusieurs battements -et s'arrêter une seconde qui lui paru très longue-.

L'ange fit le tour de la Bentley en passant par l'avant et s'assit sur la banquette côté passager. Il attendit que le démon entre à son tour, mais ce dernier tarda à bouger.

\- Rampa ? apostropha Aziraphale et le démon sursauta, se faufila dans sa voiture et claqua la portière, les joues rouges.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'ange, à milles lieux de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami.

\- Hein… ? Oh euh… pffr…

Rampa démarra sa voiture, fit cinq mètres à la vitesse d'un escargot drogué aux somnifères, puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ange en retirant ses lunettes pour le regarder sans rien entre eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Hein ? demanda le démon, tendu.

Aziraphale plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où se situait le problème que Rampa semblait avoir depuis quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es étrange depuis que… OH !

L'ange réalisa soudain son geste de tout à l'heure. Évidemment que Rampa avait un problème avec ça. Les démons n'aiment pas les baisers, c'est évident !

\- Je suis désolé, Rampa. Je voulais simplement te dire merci et je…

L'ange sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et il détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Pardon, tu es un démon et je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, c'était malvenu de ma part.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le démon, clignant des paupières. Non, non c'est pas ce que je voulais… Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est idiot !

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre, très cher.

Le démon secoua la tête et démarra sa voiture histoire de ne pas resté au bord du trottoir plus longtemps.

\- Aziraphale, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et t'excuser ensuite comme si de rien n'était, grinça le démon roux.

Il remit ses lunettes en place d'une main experte et regarda la route devant lui.

\- Dis le tout de suite si tu cherches à me tuer, ce sera plus simple et ça nous fera gagner du temps.

\- Oh, non, je ne veux en aucun cas te tuer, voyons.

\- C'était de l'humour, mon ange.

\- Oh.

Les deux amis se turent un moment, puis Rampa arrêta la voiture devant un parc alors que le soir tombait sur Édimbourg.

\- Tu sais, quand les humains disent que leur coeur s'est arrêté à cause de la peur ou d'une… émotion forte. J'ai toujours cru que c'était juste une façon de parler, tu vois ?

\- Euh, je crois.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait se produire en vrai.

Aziraphale réfléchit quelques instants.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi parles-tu de cela maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que les humains et leur coeur viennent faire tout à coup dans la discussion ?

\- Les anges et les démons aussi ont un coeur, tu le sais, je le sais. C'est un fait ! Il fonctionne comme celui des humains, on est d'accord ?

\- Mmmh, confirma Aziraphale, attendant la suite.

\- Et bien, le mien s'est littéralement arrêté quelques secondes quand tu… quand tu… enfin tu sais !

\- Quand je t'ai remercié ?

\- Yep !

\- Pourquoi ? J'veux dire…, pourquoi ton coeur se serait-il arrêté brusquement ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Rampa tourna la tête vers la vitre à sa droite et Aziraphale commença à vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh, Rampa, souffla-t-il, je n'ai pas-

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu le sais depuis longtemps, j'en suis conscient, mais temps qu'on en parlait pas, ça m'allait très bien, coupa le démon. Tu m'as dit en 1967 que j'allais trop vite pour toi et je n'ai jamais… tu sais que je n'ai jamais essayé de presser les choses.

\- Bien sûr, Rampa, je le sais.

\- Mais tu peux pas me faire ça, Aziraphale. Tu peux pas jouer avec moi de cette façon, c'est trop cruel, même pour le démon que je suis !

Rampa ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture et s'en alla dans le parc. Le temps qu'Aziraphale réalise la situation, sorte de la voiture et entre dans le parc, le démon avait disparu, envolé, évaporé ou caché quelque part.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Rampa s'assit sur un banc, après avoir parcouru tout le parc sous sa forme de serpent pour semer Aziraphale au plus vite, caché dans l'herbe haute, et il soupira.

\- C'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. Je vais finir par croire que le ciel m'en veux personnellement. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il m'en veut, évidemment.

Il leva la tête vers les cieux.

\- Je pense que disparaître dans un bain d'eau bénite est moins douloureux. Je mérite pas ça tout de même. Ok, j'ai fait des mauvais choix dans ma vie et de mauvaises rencontres, mais le ciel n'est pas censé être pour le pardon ? Je croyais que quelqu'un écoutait les prières et avait pitié de temps en temps, mais visiblement ça ne s'applique pas pour les démons. J'ai… j'ai tué personne, même pas un ange lors de la grande guerre, j'y étais pas dans cette bataille. J'étais pas là. Je mérite pas d'être puni. La chute a déjà été bien assez douloureuse sans être obligé d'en rajouter. Ok, j'ai aidé à faire annuler l'Apocalypse, mais franchement, c'est pas mieux ainsi ? Ce monde avait le droit de perduré encore. La terre ne nous appartient même pas, elle est aux humains, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se donner le droit de la détruire.

Rampa se tut et ferma les yeux, le coeur lourd. Il resta plus de vingt minutes ainsi, priant silencieusement Dieu, le ciel, les anges… même l'enfer et les démons pour que la douleur se taise enfin dans son corps et il rouvrit les yeux quand il perçut un bruit à ses côtés. Un vieil homme coiffé d'un béret venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc.

\- Vous permettez jeune homme ?

Le démon, un brin ennuyé par la venu de ce type, acquiesça néanmoins. Après tout, le parc était à tout le monde et ce banc aussi.

\- Je viens ici tous les soirs depuis trois ans et c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un, dit le vieil homme et Rampa tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

Il était vraiment vieux, courbé vers l'avant, des cheveux gris emmêlés sous son béret gris délavé, des mains fripées qui tremblaient un peu sur ses genoux. Des yeux verts qui autrefois, avaient dû être lumineux et remplis de vie, un visage marqué par la vie et les années passées, des tâches de rousseur sur ses joues pâle. Sûrement était-il roux avant d'avoir les cheveux blancs.

\- Désolé, j'avais juste besoin de… de… d'être seul un moment, s'excusa platement Rampa, prêt à s'en aller.

\- Oh, c'est parfois un bonne chose de s'isoler un peu de ce monde. Tant d'agitation de nos jours, tant de bruits, de voitures et des gens. Des gens qui ne prennent plus le temps de se poser quelques instants et de savourer être assis sur un banc dans un parc calme. Je parle comme le vieux que je suis, ne faites pas trop attention, jeune homme. Quand j'avais votre âge, je venais ici avec ma femme et notre fille. Elle adorait courir dans l'herbe et sauter à la corde. Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, répondit le démon, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'humains sur terre. Madison et moi n'avons eu qu'un seul enfant. Oh, nous avons essayé d'en avoir d'autres, mais ça ne marchait pas, alors… on s'est résigné et on a apprécié et profité d'en avoir déjà une. Emily est une chouette fille, vous savez. Elle va se marier dans quelques semaines. J'en suis très fier. Elle a des enfants, quatre. Trois garçons et une fille. Vous imaginez comme je suis heureux avec une aussi belle famille.

\- Pas vraiment, non. À vrai dire, j'imagine très mal.

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Rampa se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Le vieil homme lui montrait une compassion qu'il était presque certain de ne pas mériter.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je n'en ai jamais eu, alors… je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque.

\- C'est triste d'être seul, surtout quand on est jeune comme vous.

Rampa secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais seul.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas dit, en effet, mais vous ne semblez pas très entouré. Vous savez, je pense que c'est important de ne pas être trop seul, pas tout le temps en tout cas.

Rampa se leva de sa place, près à laisser le vieil homme discuter tout seul, mais il se ravisa, le regarda et se rassit.

\- Et si je vous disais que je pense que seul, on est très bien. Que ça évite de souffrir inutilement.

Le vieil homme le regarda de ses yeux verts et un petit éclat de malice passa furtivement dans son regard fatigué.

\- Le problème n'est pas vraiment d'être seul quand on l'est depuis toujours. Le problème c'est de se retrouver seul tout à coup. Ma femme est décédée il y a trois ans. La solitude me pèse et je suis vieux, je mélange un peu ce que je dis.

\- Je vis à Londres, avec un… un ami à moi. Un ami de longue date.

Rampa s'étonna de parler de ça de cette façon. C'était comme si les mots sortaient tous seuls face à ce vieux monsieur.

\- Oh bah, les affaires de couples ne sont pas plus simples pour les homosexuels. Ce serait injuste d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas… , raaah, laissez tomber.

\- Vous savez, je m'en fiche pour tout dire. Je veux dire, votre orientation sexuelle, je m'en fiche. Ça vous regarde. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre en tout cas, homo ou pas. Le monde a évolué. Quand j'étais jeune, personne se serait permis de dire qu'il était homo ou lesbienne, vous voyez, c'était une autre époque.

\- Je ssais, siffla Rampa. Même si je sais aussi que c'était pas la pire époque que l'humanité ait connu. En matière d'intolérance, les humains sont des champions de haut niveau. Même les démons ne leur arrivent pas à la cheville.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de démons qui font du mal sur terre, les humains en revanche… on lit ça tous les jours dans les journaux.

\- Mouais.

Le vieil homme se tut, semblant soudain se plonger dans ses pensées et Rampa l'observa sans bouger. Alors c'était cela, vieillir. C'était pas forcément joli à voir et triste, quelque part, quand on savait où cela menait.

\- Il sait que vous l'aimez ? demanda soudain le vieil homme, relevant son regard vers le démon qui ouvrit la bouche, surprit.

\- Hein ?

\- Votre ami de Londres. Vous savez, il faut dire aux gens qu'on les aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et croyez-moi, un jour, c'est trop tard, fatalement.

\- Papa, lança une voix de femme et Rampa se retourna brusquement pour voir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années derrière le banc. De grands yeux verts rieurs, des longs cheveux roux clairs, des tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses joues blanches. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme assit sur le banc.

\- Oh bonsoir, dit-elle à Rampa en remarquant sa présence.

Elle fit le tour du banc et se plaça devant l'homme qu'elle venait d'appeler papa.

\- Ah vous voyez, la voilà ma fille, c'est elle. Vous ne la trouvez carrément jolie ? C'est la plus belle, elle ressemble à sa mère, c'est pour ça.

La femme rougie et Rampa se leva pour lui laisser sa place sur le banc.

\- N'importune pas ce monsieur, papa.

\- Oh ne vous en faites, pas. Il ne m'a pas du tout importuner en aucune façon et … euh…

Le démon laissa la reste de sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge, s'arrêtant de parler quand il vit Aziraphale marcher sur le chemin qui faisait le tour du parc.

Le veux monsieur se tourna pour voir ce qui avait fait taire son interlocuteur et il sourit en reportant son regard sur l'inconnu roux.

\- Ah, je crois que vous n'êtes plus tout seul, dit-il avec malice et Rampa siffla entre ses dents. Il hésita, puis remercia le vieil homme et rejoignit Aziraphale qui venait vers lui. Il s'arrêta quand l'ange fut à deux pas de lui et ils se regardèrent tous deux, un peu gênés, se sentant un peu idiots.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que nos réactions sont de plus en plus humaines à force de vive sur terre. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Oh Rampa, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de te donner ce baiser. Ce geste, très humain, veut dire tellement de choses pour eux et je n'ai pas pensé que pour toi, cela voudrait aussi dire quelque chose.

\- Attends, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? grinça le démon, reculant d'un pas.

\- Et bien, si… justement, sauf que je n'ai pas réalisé que pour toi aussi, cela voudrait dire quelque chose et que ça te ferait du mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, très cher.

Le démon mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis il sourit à l'ange.

\- Te laisseras-tu tenter par un dîner dans un restaurant chic ?

Aziraphale rayonna et il sourit, ému et heureux d'avoir retrouvé son démon. Il avança de trois pas et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Rampa, juste sous le signe de serpent qu'il arborait du côté droit. Le démon sentit son coeur s'arrêter, puis redémarrer et il siffla entre ses dents, mais pas en grinçant, pour une fois, juste en soufflant soulagé, et heureux. Il prit la main de l'ange dans la sienne et rebroussa chemin avec lui pour retrouver sa Bentley chérie.


	14. Le festival de musique 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> alors je sais, j'ai beaucoup tarder avec ce troisième OS qui parle du festival de musique, je suis désolée.
> 
> J'ai été prise en novembre par le nanowrimo (que je n'ai pas réussi du tout) et par le calendrier de l'Avent des Auteurs Réunis pour lequel j'ai écrit quelques textes (dont 2 sur ce fandom) et dont je me suis occupée en tant qu'administratrice.
> 
> Voici donc la dernière partie de cette histoire de festival.
> 
> bonne lecture

Le festival battait son plein et un ange et un démon se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule d'humains se croisant sans cesse.

\- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde, souffla Aziraphale en suivant Rampa qui tentait de se rapprocher de la scène.

\- Moi non plus, mais en même temps, j'ai lu que c'était tout de même un assez grand festival et très connu alors je suppose que beaucoup de monde y vient chaque année. Tu veux aller sous le chapiteau de musique classique.

\- C'est loin ?

Rampa s'arrêta et ouvrit un plan du festival. Il le tourna entre ses mains et regarda devant lui, puis derrière.

\- En fait non, c'est celui qui est juste là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt un chapiteau beige à environ deux-cent mètres.

Le démon rangea son plan et prit dans sa main celle d'Aziraphale pour se diriger vers la chapiteau de musique classique.

\- Nous avons bien fait de venir ici, dit l'ange en regardant le concert de classique se jouer sur la scène. J'aurais été déçu de rater ce festival.

\- J'imagine, soupira Rampa et Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, très cher ? demanda l'être céleste, posant sa main sur le bras de son ami qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tout va très bien.

Le démon regarda à nouveau la scène et l'ange en fit de même, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, doucement et il baissa les yeux, puis les releva pour regarder le profil de Rampa, immobile à côté de lui. Il sourit tendrement et referma ses doigts sur ceux de son ami.

\- J'ai envie de t'inviter au restaurant ce soir, ça te tente ? souffla le démon, sans pour autant détourner son regard de la scène devant lui.

\- Un bon repas me tente toujours, bien sûr, mais je tiens à t'inviter cette fois. C'est trop souvent toi qui m'invite. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas.

Le démon haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas. On fera comme tu auras envie.

Les deux entités surnaturelles se turent pendant tout le reste du concert, savourant juste le fait d'être ensemble en écoutant de la musique.

* * *

* * *

Aziraphale mangea une bouchée de son dessert en gémissant de bonheur, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et vit Rampa qui le regardait fixement.

\- Très cher ? apostropha Aziraphale.

Le démon se secoua pour sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il par souci d'avoir raté un truc important.

\- Ce dessert est délicieux. Je comprends pourquoi les humains aiment tant les choses sucrées. Comment peut-on ne pas apprécier un tel délice ? Est-ce que je me suis sali en mangeant ? questionna-t-il, étonné que Rampa le regarde toujours si fixement.

\- Non, non.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que tu es… un peu différent ce soir.

Rampa secoua la tête et s'affala sur sa chaise, histoire de se donner une contenance et de reculer par la même occasion.

\- Il y a quelque chose de changer en toi, très cher.

\- N'importe quoi, siffla le démon, contrarié.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, quelque part dans la salle du restaurant histoire de décrocher ses yeux de l'ange en face de lui.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un plat qui n'a pas l'air facile à manger mais qui me semble être très bon. Un kebab… As-tu déjà goûté une telle chose, très cher ?

\- Mmmh, non. Jamais.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être regarder s'il y a des restaurants qui proposent cela à Édimbourg.

\- On regardera.

\- Tu maugrées dans ta barbe, Anthony, fit remarquer l'ange.

Le démon roula des yeux et reporta son regard sur Aziraphale.

\- Je te trouve différent, mon ange.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'ange, posant sa cuillère à côté de son assiette vide.

\- Tu sembles plus… détendu et ça me perturbe. Tu renvoies des émotions, je crois et je les ressens.

\- Je croyais que… tu sais, tu ne pouvais pas en ressentir… parce que tu es… tu…

\- Je sais. Mais je le ressens et ça m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas habituel pour moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe où ?

\- Avec tes émotions ? Ça n'a jamais été comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ce serait chez moi qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Peut-être que c'est chez toi que ça a changé. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'avoir changé.

\- Mmmh.

Rampa se leva et quitta la table sans un mot. Il attendit que l'ange le rejoigne sur le pas de la porte. Ils sortirent du restaurant et se glissèrent dans la Bentley garée dans le parking.

* * *

* * *

\- Tu sais, Rampa, nous devrions peut-être rentré à Londres. L'ambiance n'est pas comme d'habitude ici, souffla l'ange, debout devant la fenêtre de l'hôtel, regardant la nuit à travers la vitre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être ici ? demanda le démon, debout à côté de l'ange.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon, s'excusa rapidement l'être céleste. Ce week-end loin de Londres est agréable et le festival, m'a beaucoup plu aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il y a encore demain et lundi et j'aimerais y aller, mais… je trouve que… l'ambiance générale de ce séjour est… Oh, je ne sais pas comment dire, pour être honnête. Mais… tu le sens toi aussi, non ?

\- Sans doute. Je crois… je crois, Aziraphale que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se conduit comme des humains, soupira Rampa.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien, on se met à hésiter trop souvent. Nous ne sommes pas humains, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout le temps nous comporter comme eux. Je suis un démon et tu es un ange, nous fonctionnons autrement.

\- Je sais mais… c'était facile toutes ces décennies de se fondre dans la masse des humains, c'était notre job et nous l'avons fait comme nous le devions.

\- Mais ça y est, là, on peut sortir de ce carcan. On peut vivre, utiliser nos pouvoirs, arrêter de jouer aux humains. C'est ridicule. On est ridicules à faire semblant. J'hésite pour tout et rien depuis quelques temps et ça me met en colère.

\- Alors arrête d'hésiter autant si cela te dérange à ce point. Vis comme tu le voudrais.

Rampa se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers l'ange.

\- Si j'arrête d'hésiter j'ai peur de faire des choses qui ne te conviendront pas.

\- Oh… ! C'est à cause de moi que tu n'oses pas ?

Le démon haussa les épaules sans répondre clairement.

* * *

* * *

Il y eut un long silence de près d'une heure entre l'ange et le démon, puis Aziraphale le brisa en ouvrant ses ailes, déplaçant de l'air autour de lui. Il tendit sa main silencieusement au démon qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil, méfiant.

\- Chut, suis-moi simplement !

Le démon ouvrit ses ailes, un peu sur la défensive, puis il donna sa main à Aziraphale et tous deux disparurent aussitôt.

* * *

* * *

\- C'est vraiment très beau ici.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as aidé à la conception de cette constellation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmmmh, répondit le démon en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as fait du très beau boulot. Vraiment.

\- Merci.

L'ange tourna la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard jaune qui le fixait intensément.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- J'avais envie de quitter la Terre quelques heures, après tout, toi et moi sommes nés ici, au temps où il n'y avait rien. Et puis, tu en avais parlé, alors j'avais envie de voir de plus près.

Aziraphale regarda l'univers qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux et il soupira.

\- Les anges ne peuvent pas faire naître d'étoiles, ils n'en ont pas le pouvoir. Encore moins les pouvoir de créer des constellations et des galaxies de ce genre. Tu n'était pas un simple ange, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Rampa laissa transparaître une douleur bien enfouie et il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.

\- A quel moment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Quand tu as arrêté le temps à la base aérienne. Aucun ange n'est capable d'un tel exploit et les démons non plus. Il était évident pour moi que tu as été bien plus qu'un ange.

Rampa hocha la tête lentement, puis il sortit sa chemise noire de son jean de la même couleur et montra à l'ange un marque présente à hauteur de son nombril. Une cicatrice en forme de losange allongé.

\- J'avais dit qu'il fallait que je te montre quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Avant de chuter du Paradis, je me suis accroché à Michael. Je lui ai demandé de me donner une autre chance de prouver que je ne voulais pas rejoindre l'Enfer. Mon but, en allant parler à Lucifer, ce n'était pas d'entrer dans son cercle d'amis, encore moins d'adhérer à ses idées.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais Michael s'en fichait royalement. J'étais dans le groupe, près de Lucifer, quand le ciel s'est ouvert en deux pour nous jeter du Paradis. J'ai été banni comme les autres et comme je me suis accroché pour rester, Michael a dû employer les grands moyens.

\- Il a utilisé sa lance sur toi, c'est ça ? demanda Aziraphale, devinant déjà la réponse.

L'ange sentit son coeur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C'est ça. Cette marque, j'ai tout fait pour la garder pour… pour me souvenir que le Ciel ne pardonne rien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais même pas là.

\- C'est vrai. Je… tu sais à quel point je suis courageux, n'est-ce pas.

Rampa sourit, amusé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te planquais quelque part dans ton coin.

\- Oooh…, l'ange haussa les épaules tout en se triturant les mains, mal à l'aise. Il se peut que c'est ce que je faisais et…. Et Gabriel l'a su et ils m'ont ensuite envoyés sur la terre pour garder la porte du jardin d'Eden. C'était censé être une punition.

\- Ouais, j'en doute pas.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais prit cela comme une punition, bien au contraire. Être loin du Paradis et des anges étaient une sorte de bénédiction et quand j'ai rencontré les humains et vus tout ce qu'ils pouvaient inventer, c'était encore mieux et puis, il y avait toi. Certes, nous ne nous sommes pas vus si souvent que cela en 6'000 ans, mais je savais tout de même que tu étais toujours là, quelque part et il était bon de te croiser de temps en temps.

L'ange se tut, le rose aux joues. Le démon lui prit la main et ils revinrent sur terre, dans la chambre d'un hôtel à Édimbourg. Aziraphale posa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et celui-ci rougit.

\- J'aimerais, très cher, que nous…. Que nous soyons désormais plus que de amis. J'aimerais que… nous essayions d'être ensemble, comme un couple. Tu sais…

Rampa ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, au summum de l'étonnement, puis le sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne dis pas cela à la légère. Je… je suis prêt cette fois, maintenant. Je ne dirai plus jamais que tu vas trop vite pour moi. Comment… sommes-nous censés officialiser cela ? En nous mariant comme les humains ?

\- Ooooh, j'crois pas que c'est pour nous, ça, dit Rampa en secouant la tête vivement.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt de cette union devant la mairie ou devant Dieu. Ça ne compte pas pour moi.

\- Parfait, ça ne compte pas pour moi non plus. Tu sais, on peut juste… je sais pas, ne rien changer à ce que nous sommes depuis un an et ça ira très bien ainsi. Après tout, nous vivons déjà ensemble, nous mangeons au restaurant, nous allons au cinéma, nous dormons dans le même lit. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter.

\- Tu as raison très cher, répondit l'ange, souriant. Mais peut-être que… nous pouvons tout de même ajouter cela.

Aziraphale s'approcha de Rampa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, doucement… et le démon ferma les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que ce texte vous a plu
> 
> à bientôt pour des autres suites.
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
